Behind The Masks
by CB1204
Summary: Naomi and Cook are partners in crime. Literally. But what happens when they come across Emily, Katie and Effy in a club one night?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story so I'm hoping it goes ok. *fingers crossed* **  
**Review if you would like but please no hate, I do like to have constructive critisism though:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously...**

* * *

"Oi, Jack! Hurry up with that fucking vodka, I'm dying of thirst over here!" Naomi shouted to one of her many good friends. They'd been friends since Naomi got back on her feet, this was the first club her and Cook went to.

"Alright, keep your fucking knickers on." Jack finished his flirting session with the slut down the other end of the bar and made her drink.

"So, Jack, is that your latest conquest?" Naomi motioned with her head to the girl he was talking to, now eye-fucking him.

"Nah, still waiting out on you aren't I?" He said whilst waggling his eyebrows in an almost Cook like manor then added a sleazy wink to make it worse.

I cringed playfully before flipping him off deciding to change the subject to my increasing thirst. "Fuck you. Now where the fuck is my vodka?"

He gave a small chuckle before sliding me my vodka. I took a swig of it before I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist. I felt a small smile spread across my face, instantly knowing who it was. To prove my point I turned my head and was met with the familiar sight of my best friend Cook.

Cook and I have been friends since high school. He had tried getting into my pants with his shitty chat up lines and groping me. I ended up giving him a good smack in the face, giving him a broken nose and two black eyes. It was fucking hilarious, he came in the next day to everyone taking the piss and he earned the nickname, Panda. I use this name on him when he pisses me off, it stops him fucking droning on.

After that day Cook found respect for my punching skills and soon 'took me under his wing'. We were never close enough to talk about feelings but he would always share his spliff with me and we'd go drinking together every weekend. Though drinking every weekend soon turned in to every night when Cook caught me snogging a girl up against the wall of one of the many clubs we have been to. He had literally dragged me off the girl with a shit-eating grin and asked me why I had never mentioned I was a 'muff-muncher' before. I explained to him how gender means jack shit to me then went back to almost-fucking the girl up against the wall.

Since that day I had been Cooks 'wingman' for pulling girls and we definitely got around a lot. By the time we was in college we had a reputation around London for shagging almost anything that had a pulse. I was well known for turning straight girls gay and Cook was well known for his sex catchphrase of 'grab my balls, grab my balls!' I thought getting the reputation would be pretty shitty and no one would want to shag us anymore, but it was actually the complete opposite. We literally had to bat people away with broomsticks because everyone was up for a 'fucking awesome shag.'

Things soon went tits up with my life when my mum died and my girlfriend broke up with me, but that's a story for another time.

I felt Cook's hand twitch on my waist as I turned around to face him fully. As I leaned up to give him an open-mouthed kiss he gave me a mischievous wink. This was like a ritual I realised as my tongue slid into his mouth and came into contact with a foreign object that had been place on it earlier. This happened every night about an hour after we got to whatever club we had decided on that night. Cook would slip his hands around my waist then pass me my pill through some tongue-on-tongue action. Not that I was complaining, Cook was a pretty good kisser. I pulled away slightly before giving him a quick peck then turning back to my vodka to help swallow my pill. I quickly downed the drink, feeling the burning sensation in the back of my throat before Cook grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance-floor.

I suddenly remembered my earlier conversation with Jack and decided that it was his time tonight for a shagging sessions with Ms. Naomi Campbell. I swiftly removed my hand from Cook's and walked back to the bar where Jack was standing on the other side with a confused expression covering his face.

"Tonight's the night Jack boy, show me you're worth my time by getting your arse on the dance-floor in 10 minutes." And with that I span around and stalked back towards Cook who was dancing like a twat, getting scared glances from the dancers nearest to him.

I slipped my hands around his neck and brought my lips next to his ear so he could hear me over the thumping bass, "pulled?"

I felt his mouth twist into a grin against my cheek as he placed his hands on my hips, "course I have babe, I'm fucking Cook aren't I? I'll turn you around, she's the girl giving you daggers."

With that I was span around my back against Cook's firm chest, I came face to face with 'dagger-girl'. She had blonde hair and big tits. The usual. "When are you actually going to go for someone who doesn't look like a fucking Barbie doll, Cook?"

His reply was a snort and I was pushed away from his strong arms. I turned around and gave him my best pout which, in return, Cook bellowed out a laugh before thrusting his hips in my direction. "You jealous, Blondie? Want the Cookie Monster to yourself?"

I flipped him off with a smirk plastered on my face when I felt a voice whisper in my ear, "looks like I don't have much competition then?"

I twisted my head to be faced with Jack pulling off the sexy look rather well and grabbed his hand pulling him deeper into the pulsing crowd, away from Cook sucking faces with the Barbie clone. When we got to a place near the DJ, I slipped my hands round Jack's neck and looked into his green eyes.

He really was a good looking bloke, with medium length black hair that swished across his forehead, just out of his eyes. He was tall aswell, maybe 6ft, perfect. I just personally had never been one to swoon over him like all the other girls, he was more a close friend that anything. But everything once, right?

I felt his hands move themselves onto my arse before giving it a gentle squeeze. I felt the usual tingles of anticipation of what the night had to offer as I began to grind against his body. I could tell he was thinking the same thing when my thigh brushed against his quickly forming bulge and a shiver ran down my spine, a pool of heat starting to form between my legs. Jack pulled me towards his body as tight as possible and placed sloppy kiss on my lips. I quickly responded by opening my mouth and letting his tongue explore. The drugs were taking full effect now and I was thoroughly enjoying the familiar feelings as the music vibrated through me.

Jack's lips moved his lips from mine making me grunt in annoyance which quickly turned into a moan as he attached them to my neck. He nipped and sucked his way down to my collar bone before slowly bringing his lips back up my neck, along my jaw then up towards my ear lobe where he nibbled on it before whispering in a sexy husky voice, "my place?"

I nodded quickly with a grunt, grabbing his hand and pushing our way towards the exit. His place was only a 5 minute walk so we took off down the street almost sprinting, but somehow managing to have a few quick snogging sessions before we actually go to his apartment building.

We made our way up to his apartment by lift so we could get an extra few minutes of near shagging against the lift wall until we heard the _ding_, telling us we could actually get the fuck out of there. I don't think I've ever crossed the distance from the lift to Jack's apartment door in such a short time, I could probably give Usain Bolt a run for his money. No pun intended.

Jack opened his door quickly before dragging me inside and slamming me against the wall. He swiftly pulled my vest top over my head and attacked the newly exposed flesh with his lips. I ran my hands through his hair as he continued to get closer to where I needed him most. When he got to the waistline of my jeans though he pulled back smirking, eyeing my body up and down, not even trying to disguise what he was doing. I gave a huff in frustration then grabbed him by his shirt closing the gap between our lips as I began unbuttoning it. Once his shirt finally slid to the floor, it was my turn for my eyes to roam. I pushed him backwards with a cheeky smile, looking at his well-muscled body. A perfect 6 pack and well toned arms. I ran my finger down the middle of his abs, watching how goosebumps rose when my finger touched his skin.

Jack let out a low growl from the back of his throat before lifting my legs around his waist and kissing me, I presumed this was my ride to the bedroom. He seemed to realise that the front door was still open so kicked it shut with his foot then walked towards his bedroom, his feet on auto-pilot whilst he continued ravishing my exposed skin, possibly leaving several marks. Fucking hell this was going to be an amazingly long night. Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Click on the review button if you would like. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it:) I'm going to try and update every Friday or Saturday. But at the moment I'm pretty busy with revising and thing but i'll try my hardest.**

**Does it look like I own skins? **

* * *

The day after. Sometimes the best part for me. Especially when you get a shit fuck and you just need to get away. Jack was different last night though, he was gentle but rough, and always a plus, not a virgin. I've had a few of those before, it makes me cringe how just after we've finished they always end up saying 'I love you' or 'let's do this again sometime.' It makes it worse that I seem to be a magnet for getting all the shit fucks.

I was walking home now, at 3am. Jack wouldn't be worried though, he knows I do this to all my shags. I've never been able to sleep without having a nightmare since my mum died. The last time I did actually sleep over at one of my one night stands I ended up screaming the house down and crying hysterically into the strangers arms. Needless to say I never saw them again.

During all this reminiscing I'd made my way to mine and Cook's college accommodation. Long story short, Cook's mum was a dick to say the least and he ended up running away and came to live with me and my mum, he never knew his dad. But when my mum died we were pretty much fucked. The money my mum left eventually ran out and we had to live on the streets. We managed to live at the college once we started to get money to pay the rent.

I opened the door slowly, just in case Cook was asleep with his latest. I wasn't surprised to find the room empty, it usually was. Cook didn't know about me always coming home at this time, and I'd like to keep it that way. The last thing I need is him asking me 20 questions.

The small room we shared was a mess as usual, the bed in the corners sheets, dirty and covered in empty beer bottles. The floor was just as bad, covered in old cigarette packets and empty beer bottles. The room had a constant fog because all the spliffs and fags we usually smoke. I walked over to the small bedside table and picked up the already rolled spliff. I fished my lighter out of my bag and placed the spliff between my lips. I lit up and inhaled the weed gratefully.

I flopped onto the bed, my first chance to relax since yesterday morning, probably about the same time as this, I can't really remember. I shifted the bottle from under my arse and I felt it through my dress I wore last night.

"fucking pathetic how dirty this shit hole is." I muttered, not that I was going to do anything about it anytime soon though.

I finished my spliff quickly and changed into some shorts and an old top. It was my usual routine before meeting Cook for breakfast. I'd get home at around 3am, have a quick spliff, muttering about how disgraceful the place we lived in looked, I'm surprised we don't have mice. Then I'd get changed and go out for a long jog to the football pitch near the park to take my mind off things.

I left the accommodation locking the door and leaving the key under the mat for when Cook got back. I walked down the stairs to the front door then began jogging in the direction of the park.

Once I got there the sun was just starting to show, I'd take a guess saying it was around 4, I still had around 4 hours till I had to meet up with Cook at the Starbucks near where we live. That gave me around 2 hours at the pitch, then time to jog back, have a shower then walk to Starbucks.

I strolled over to the hedge next to the park fence and the pitch whilst putting my earphones in and starting to play the music on my phone. I reached into the hedge feeling for my football.

I'd been playing football since I was about 7 years old. My mum was a modern day hippie. She was all about helping everyone and leaving herself to suffer, thus leading us to have a house full of randoms taking advantage of my mum's helpfulness, to live in our house free of rent. I used to hate it, until one day this guy came home with my mum and he actually seemed grateful for the help, unlike all the other twats. I found him once in my back garden with a football and went out to see what he was doing. We ended up playing for about 4 hours, him teaching me what he can and me being eager to learn. For the next few years that he lived with us, we went to the football pitch next to the park every day. I gradually got better and we soon ended up playing full contact.

To say they were the best years of my life would be an understatement. He was like the dad I never had. He was the person I went to if I ever got bullied or had personal problems, like when I started to feel like I liked girls as well as boys. He supported me all the way through my coming out process. That was until I was about 15 years old and I woke up for my usual routine of going to the football pitch and I found he'd left. I still remember the day perfectly. I had woken up to find the football we always used on my desk with my school work. There was a note next to it saying. 'Never give up on what you're good at kid.' I'd never seen him since.

But I did take his advice on board and carried on going to the football pitch every day. Gradually getting better at what I do best.

I'd never told Cook or anyone about how I played football. This was the only thing no one knew about me and I wanted to keep it that way, it was too painful to talk about.

I stayed at the football pitch for the longest time possible, always wanting to push my limits. Once the sun was fully out I guessed it was around half 6 so I placed the football back into the hedge and jogged back home.

I got back to find the door already unlocked so I opened the door slowly, cringing when it squeaked. I froze in place to try and hear any movement. Nothing. I breathed out a sigh of relief and pushed the door full open. Cook had obviously been in and gone out straight away as there was now a brand new rolled spliff on the bedside table, waiting for my arrival.

I let out a small chuckle before stripping off my sweaty gear and walking to the shower. I quickly washed myself and changed into the nearest clean clothes I could find. I wasn't really one to try and impress when it came to day time.

I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, snatched the spliff off the side and walked out the door to go and meet Cook.

I was halfway through my spliff by the time I arrived at the Starbucks, only to find Cook trying to look sexy with a spliff hanging out of the side of his mouth, leaning against the wall with his foot placed on it.

It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing right there and then but instead decided it would be much more fun to scare the shit out of him.

I let an evil grin spread itself across my face as I stubbed my spliff out with my foot. I walked over to stand next to him as quietly as I could, luckily he was too busy staring at the girls arse across the road as she bent down the pick up the money that she just dropped.

I leaned in close to his ear before shouting as loud as I could, "Y'alright dick'ed?"

I got my desired reaction as he let out a girly squeal as he jumped and fell over the table he was stood next to. I burst out laughing, using the wall for balance as tears started streaming down my face.

Cook's look of shock and surprise soon turned to one of mock anger as he realised it was me, "Blondie you twat! What did I tell you about doing that to me?" His frown began to twitch. What can I say? My laugh is quite contagious.

"I – sorry – that was fucking hilarious!" I said trying to control my laughter.

Cook let out a small laugh before lifting himself up with a grunt. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the Starbucks for us to get our regular, 2 coffee's and muffins. The guy behind the counter looked at us and I gave him a nod, he turned and began making our order. Everyone who worked here knew us so well that with just a nod they would make what we wanted.

"So, how was our good friend, Jacko last night, eh?"

I felt a smile make its way to my face. It made me happy that Cook and I was so comfortable around each other. He's the only person that has never left me. And what makes it better is that I know for a fact that, if he can help it, he never will. "Meh, the usual. He was pretty average if I'm honest. He did this thing though where he put my legs over his shoulder and-"

"Ever heard of too much information, hun?" He chuckled.

I laughed before paying for our order, giving the guy a wink as I turned and walked to our usual seating area. "So, Cook. You seen any interesting houses for tonight's raid?"

"Why yes I have Blondie. Whilst you was out of your head last night I actually paid attention to where I was going with the girl I shagged last night. There was this house on her road that had a Porsche in the drive-way and a flat-screen in the front room. I'd say we're in for a couple 'grand tonight, babes." He took a sip of his coffee before biting a large chunk out of his muffin.

"Sounds good to me Cookie. Let's go and have a little look shall we?" I finished off my muffin before getting up with my coffee and walking out of the door. Cook in tow.

"Righty-o. I saw some fit girls last night, babe. They said they wouldn't mind coming back to ours tomorrow night to have one of our famous games of truth or dare. You up for it?" He added a wink for good measure.

"Sure, why not? But you best not be joking about them being fit or you've got another thing coming if you dare us all to have an orgy."

"Don't worry babe. When have I ever lied about fit birds?" He said, a sly smile across his face.

"Oh please_ babe. _Don't fucking get me started on you and 'fit birds'. You shag any girl with a pulse." I said giving him the famous Campbell eye roll.

"Oi! You can't say shit, Blondie. You shag_ anyone _with a pulse." He bellowed a laugh.

"Right. You have a point, now shut the fuck up and show me where this fucking house is." I said with a chuckle, "dick." I muttered.

He let out a loud laugh. Pulling me into his side and giving me a kiss on the temple. I pulled a face and pushed him away. Secretly loving his affection even if I would never admit it to him, and he knew it too.

* * *

**Right, well there you have it. You like? **

**Leave a review if you want, tell me what you think. Much appreciated. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being sort of late with this. I've been having exams all week so I've been mega busy. My football training has also started back to add to me having no time to write this.  
I think I finished this chapter at quite a good place so you can get the robbery in just one chapter, I think it deserves it. :)**

**I also just want to mention that I don't think Emily will be in the next few chapters. It's just not her time yet, Naomi's not ready for her. So bare with me and I promise it'll be worth the wait when she does make an appearance. :P**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

Once we got to the house I could tell why Cook had been so hyped about it. It was fucking gorgeous. With a Porsche Turbo in the driveway, beautifully cut grass with a nice range of flowers next to it.

The house in itself was awesome. It looked like a mini mansion, though it was only two floors high. I took a peek through the front window and caught a glimpse of a huge 50'' TV sat in the corner of the room. There was also an Apple Mac in the room joined on. This house was fucking heaven.

"Cook, how the fuck did you manage to bag a girl that was loaded?" I said in disbelief. It wasn't just this house on the road that was fucking massive, it seemed all the people here had a little money to spare.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Blondie." He smirked whilst adding a thrust of his hips to his words.

I scoffed loudly, "fuck off trying Cook. Never. Gonna. Happen." And with that i strutted across the road and on to our victim's garden. Cook in tow, smirk still firmly in place.

There seemed to be no life at home so we took the opportunity to nosey around, trying to find a good break-in point for later tonight.

The first thing I noticed was the alarm placed on the side of the house, that shouldn't be a problem though. I nudged Cook who was at the side of me and motioned with my head in the direction of the alarm.

This was a usual thing for us to do so he soon clocked on to what it meant and took a swift look at the alarm. Cook was in serious business mode now so it didn't surprise me when he didn't make an attempt at flirting with me but just nodded his head yes, telling me he would be able to disable it later.

I nodded appreciation before going back to scanning the house. The place had a lot of windows, some easy to get myself in, some not. We'd just have to hope that they kept one open that we could fit through.

After about 20 minutes of complete silence and plans forming in our minds, we decided to call it an afternoon before the neighbours started to get suspicious, it seemed like no one had saw us yet and I didn't want to push our luck.

"C'mon, Cook. Let's fuck off before someone see's us."

He nodded in agreement wrapping his arm back around my shoulders. My Jack the lad Cook was back and I couldn't be happier, serious Cook is boring as fuck. We began strolling in the direction of Keith's pub, another usual routine of ours.

"Too right, Blondie. But are you fucking buzzing about tonight or what? That house is sexy as fuck!"

I laughed in reply and wrapped my arm around his waist. Some people would think of this as sexual or some shit but Cook and I were always like this, we just thought of each other more as brother and sister.

"Right, Dick'ed, you up for a pint or what?" I asked, knowing my reply would be a yes I began tugging him to walk faster. I needed some fucking alcohol in my system!

When we arrived at Keith's, Cook insisted we get some shots as we were in for a 'fucking shit-load' of money once we were done tonight. His words not mine. Of course, I happily complied and we downed 5 shots each in unison.

Being best friends with someone like Cook always had its benefits, like being able to handle your drink ridiculously fucking well. I could hardly feel the burn as the shots of tequila slid down my throat.

After the quick starter of shots, we both ordered ourselves a pint and sat down at our regular table. Everyone who was a regular at Keith's knew not to sit at our table or they would get the shit beaten out of them by yours truly and the Cookie Monster, so it was lovely to see our table empty whilst the rest were packed with people we knew from all over Bristol.

We gave a few of our contacts an acknowledging nod as they looked in our direction before scanning the pub for a good shag before tonight's activities.

If you're wondering what a 'contact' is, they're the people we supply to. We steal from random houses usually and if a contact wants to buy our shit then we give it to them. Though lately, they seem to be realising that we're quite good at what we do and are starting to give us little jobs, like to go and steal from a cirten house or a cirten factory.

"Woi oi, Naomikins. Look at that babe over there." Cook said, excitement laced in his voice. He had his eyes fixed on a girls arse as she bent down to pick up the money she had just dropped.

That's one thing I love about Cook, he has fucking amazing taste in women. This girl was beautiful. To start with her arse was fucking awesome and she had legs to die for, covered in a pain of skin tight jeans. And when I say skin tight, I mean _skin_ tight. I could already feel a wet pool start to form between my legs.

As she stood back up I got look at her upper body. I let my eyes roam up from her waist to find that she had beautifully thin stomach and the perfect size tits, covered in a tight tank top with a very low cleavage. I think I could have just jumped her there and then if it wasn't classed as rape.

Though her body was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, it definitely wasn't her best feature. When my eyes reached her face I was sure that I must have died and gone to heaven. I had never seen someone so goddamn beautiful. I was sure I was drooling by now.

She had long, wavy black hair that framed her face perfectly. Her skin was flawless and her lips were lovely and plump, covered by a coat of red lipstick. Her face was nice enough but her eyes are what stood out for me. They were the brightest shade of green that I had ever seen, and as I looked in to them, everything around me blurred out to nothing. The loud talking and bellowing laughs faded to murmurs. God she was gorgeous.

I was brought back to reality by Cook's hand slapping across the back of my head.

"Fuck sake, Blondie. Stop eye-fucking her and make me a bet!"

This was a regular for me and Cook. Every time we went to Keith's before or night doing the dirty work, we would always make a bet to see who could be the first to fuck the girl that we both took a fancy to.

I had always thought girls were so much better at shagging than boys. Boys were always so rough and dominant. As soon as they were done they wouldn't think about your needs and just fucking go to sleep. Girls were different though. They were always so thoughtful and made extra sure that your needs were fulfilled before even thinking about letting you make them reach their high. I was a pretty dominant shagger though so it was always me to pleasure them first. No need to complain though because I fucking loved the feel of a girl around my fingers, it turned me on even more.

"Right, Cookio. I bet you £20 that I can shag that girl over there before you."

"Sound, Blondie. Now, watch how the real pros get their dicks wet." He said with a wink and a thrust of the hips. He strutted over to the girl, squeezing her arse as he leant against the bar. To say she looked horrified was an understatement.

I had to stifle a laugh at that, I already had a pretty good inkling that she was gay. My gay-dar is usually pretty spot on, and with the way Cook's 'pulling' was going, I was about to be proved correct.

About 10 minutes later, Cook strolled back over to the table, his face expressionless. I raised my eyebrows for him to answer my silent question whilst taking a swig of my beer.

"They always come to the Cookie Monster." He sighed, slumping down into his chair.

I choked on my beer that was already halfway down my throat. Cook had to slap me on my back, making extra sure I wasn't about to drop dead choking on beer. God, that would be embarrassing.

When I recovered from my near-death experience, I made my reply to Cook. "Oh, please Cook. Get off your high horse, you know they always come to me. Oh wait, _on_ me should I say." I added a sleazy wink for good measure and rose from my seat, strolling casually over to the girl.

"Hey, sorry about my friend over there, he's a right prick." I said flashing a smile while motioning my head in the direction of Cook. I tried to lean sexily against the bar to grab her attention. It seemed to work as I saw her eyes rake shamelessly from my toes to my face.

"Oh, that's no problem. It was cute to watch him try it on a gay girl."

_Knew it. _"Yeah? Didn't think I would have a chance with you." I said, faking surprise.

"Well, you obviously thought wrong then. What's your name?"

"Naomi, and what would yours be?"

"Lucy."

Oh god, could this actually get any better? She was the perfect fucking human being. As she turned to take a sip of her drink, I span to Cook and gave him a shit-eating grin. He just rolled his eyes and began to scan the bar to find his usual Barbie doll slapper.

I had been talking to Lucy for a few hours now, mostly just generally chit-chat with added flirting and banter. I found out that she was in the first year of uni, just one year older than me. That's always a plus, usually more experienced. Cook was nowhere to be seen, probably shagging his latest Barbie so I decided this was the best time to make my move.

"You wanna join me for a quick fag, Lucy?" I gave her a wink, implying that it was probably going to be more than a 'fag' and it was _definitely_ going to be longer than 'quick'.

She seemed to understand my gesture as she grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door whilst muttering, "thought you'd never fucking ask."

I couldn't help the smug grim that spread across my face as I was pulled into the alley next to Keith's. I decided it was my turn to take charge so I slammed her back against the wall, crashing my lips to hers. Tongues quickly found each other as hands roamed under shirts and up thighs.

I pressed my body close to Lucy's as I removed my lips from hers, soon to be replaced by her neck. I nipped and sucked my way to her collar bone, slipping my hands under her shirt, quickly finding her hardened nipples through her bra.

She let out a moan as I rubbed my hands over her breasts before slipping her top over her head and removing her bra. My lips were soon covering her right nipple, the left being played with by my hand. I'm going to fucking enjoy seeing this girl fall apart in front of me. I fucking love this feeling. _Hah, you owe me £20, Cook. I always fucking win._

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think about it and send me a review! Much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! I'm back with the next chapter but I think I need to clear a few things up.  
In I think it was chapter 2, I mentioned Naomi went to play football. By football I mean soccer for all you Americans. I forgot to mention that.  
Also, I've decided to take a new approach with writing, send me a review if you can tell.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter lovelies!**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

After my lovely experience with Lucy in the alley, I decided to go in search of where my best friend wandered off to. I walked back into Keith's with my shit-eating grin back firmly in its place and black numbers down my arm, Lucy was definitely getting a call soon.

My eyes scanned the different tables in front of me, from Cook's usual conquest of slappers, to some of our contacts and then to some distant friends, more suited to being called acquaintances. He was nowhere to be seen.

I wasn't about to get worried though, this was a usual for Cook, he's probably still in the toilets having a quickie. I let out a huff of frustration whilst strolling over to the men's and ladies toilets.

My grin soon changed to a grimance when I heard Cook's grunting and small mutters of, 'grab my balls, grab my balls'. It's not that I wasn't a usual to listening to his sexual encounters as I did share an accommodation with him, but it was still fucking disgusting listening to him going at it.

I rolled my eyes knowing what I was going to have to do next, we needed to get prepared for our job tonight. There was no time like the present so I quickly pushed open the ladies toilet where the grunting was coming from. Cook was going to get so much shit for this from me. With that thought in my head a sly grin game to my face as I rounded the corner to face the toilet cubicles.

I must say, I would definitely never _ever_ think about shagging a girl in these toilets. There was mould forming in the corners of the room and on the sink taps. Half of the lights weren't working and the other half flickered every few seconds. The floor was covered in dirt and water from careless people splashing it from the sink, though it could be piss, I'm not too sure. To make it worse the whole place smelled of something and it definitely wasn't roses.

I know what you're thinking. I'm not one to talk, shagging girls on the wall of an alley. But trust me, shagging girls on that wall was by far more hygienic that in this shit-hole.

I needed to get out of this place and quick time, the smell was fucking overpowering. If I stayed in this place for another 10 I could guarantee there would be another stain to add to the many already on the tiled floor, that being my vomit. I hastily stumbled over to the only cubicle that had a lock, not being used might I add, where the grunting was coming from. Carefully avoided the stains on the floor, not entirely sure what the actual substance was, my guess would be someone not being able to make it to the toilet, resulting in having a shit on the floor.

I lifted my hand over my eyes whilst kicking the door open. I do _not_ want to see Cook 'in action' thank you very much. "Cook, sort yourself out, we've got fucking business to do." With that I span around, practically running towards the exit. I was satisfied to hear the sound of scrambling behind me then a bang, indicating one of them had fallen over. Definitely not sticking around to find out who, that's for sure.

**XOXO **

"So, Cook. How are we gonna do this? Who's getting what?"

We had eventually arrived back at our accommodation after a long walk of me getting on Cook's nerves. It's not my fault though, he brought it on himself, he should have thought before he made that bet with me. Trust him to not bring £20 out with him when we were going to a _bar_.

Me and Cook were lay on the bed we usually shared, him laying down with his head resting on his arm with a spliff hanging out of his mouth. I, being the awkward person I am, decided to lay with me head on Cook's stomach with my arse against the wall, legs lifted up against it, like I was sat on the wall. We didn't really have much room to spread out, it was only a single bed, so we just had to make do till we actually had enough money to buy a new place.

Cook placed the spliff between my lips before answering, "We'll just do the usual, Blondie. I'll get the alarm, you get the window or some shit and then we get whatever the fuck we want. I'll let you find the car keys tonight though, I'm guessing they're gonna be fucking hard to find and I can't be fucking arsed with that shit."

I took a long drag of the spliff, getting myself motivated for tonight. Cook was obviously right, it was going to be fucking complicated trying to find them car keys. No one in their right mind leaves car keys to a Porsche lying around.

"Fine by me, Cookiekins. Who we selling this shit on to anyway?"

As tempting as it was, me and Cook never kept our findings. We always sold them on to one of our contacts, it gave us shit loads of respect off of everyone in Bristol and obviously shit loads of money.

"It's all about Fredster tonight, Naomikins. He got pretty excited when I mentioned the Porsche to him. And fuck yes, Blondie! Fucking love that nickname!"

I rolled my eyes, seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and stubbed out the spliff on the wall. It was time for action.

**XOXO**

We arrived outside the house at around 2am. We had to make sure they were asleep, it was Saturday after all. Me and Cook were decked out in our black camouflage shit, if I'm honest, we looked the fucking shit. I loved nights like these, the adrenaline was addictive, better than any drugs I had ever had. The danger of getting caught was so fucking high and it just made everything better. This is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. This was my one true love, the only thing that has been a constant in my life and never fucked me over. Stealing.

I turned my head in Cooks direction, I couldn't really see him because of the dark but we had done this so many times that we both just knew what to do next. I watched as his silhouette gave me a nod then proceeded forward, down the stone path, towards the front door.

Cook carried on past me to the side of the house where the alarm was situated, luckily next to the drainpipe. He shimmied up to the alarm and set to work disabling it. This was my que to take a tour of the house, looking for possible entries.

Unfortunately, these fuckers decided that it would be a good fucking idea to lock all their windows and back door making it near fucking impossible to break in. _Pricks_. Still, this wasn't a problem for us. I was pretty well known around the area for my fucking amazing lock-picking skills, so when I arrived back at the front door I took my hair clip out adjusting it to fit in the lock, waiting for Cook to make an appearance by my side.

About a minute later I felt his presence behind me so I began fiddling with the lock. I had this little secret habit of my own where I time myself to see how long it took me to pick a lock. It just added a little fun to this boring as fuck task. My personal best is 20 seconds but at the rate this is going it seems that I'm going to be breaking that one. I swear to god, I'm like the fucking Usain Bolt of lock-picking.

A couple of seconds later we were in. I took a mental note to give myself a pat on the back when we were finished because of my newly broken record. 16 fucking seconds! Yes, I know, fucking amazing. I pushed the thought out of my head and proceeded with the more fun task of grabbing everything valuable and shifting it to the front door. We didn't need our bags today, everything was going in the back of the Porsche. If the keys were around that was.

**XOXO**

2 hours later and we had definitely stolen a shit load of stuff. Ranging from the 50'' flat screen and the Apple Mac to their £1000 microwave in the kitchen. _Who the fuck buys a £1000 microwave? _I wasn't about to complain though, it was getting us money so who the fuck cares what it is?

We still hadn't found the car keys yet though, so, as I was nicely volunteered by Cook earlier, it was time for the scariest shit that any burglar would try to avoid at all costs. Go and look in the main fucking bedroom. We were in desperate need for the money so I knew I had no choice in the matter. _Fuck it, YOLO and all the bollocks. Who the fuck even says YOLO? Get a grip Naomi._

After my inner conversation, I turned to the stairs and crept slowly up them. It was still fucking hard to see so I had to be extra careful to not bump in to anything. God help me. I knew I had to be quick as the sun was begging to show its rays over the horizon. They'll be waking up soon.

The thought of being caught sent my heart beating ten to the fucking dozen. I'd learnt a long time ago though how to channel the panic within me in to a different kind of adrenalin so I put my training in to action and swiftly finished my journey up the rest of the steps.

I took in my surroundings. There was a shit load of doors up here so at first I thought it was going to take fucking ages to find what I wanted. After a few seconds though, I realised that all the doors were open except from one, my guess that one being the bedroom. Having this much luck in one night hardly every happens, definitely expecting something to go tits up now.

I stealthily made my way towards the closed door and placed my hand on the handle. I pressed my ear to the door to listen for any signs of movement. Silence.

I twisted the handle and pushed the door open slowly, praying that it wasn't one that squeaks. It wasn't. I poked my head around the opening to find a large double bed placed at the far end of the room with a bedside table on either side. I quickly scanned them both in search of my treasure. My eyes homed in on the keys placed on the bedside table next to the side of the bed the man was occupying, his phone next to them.

Composing myself, I decided to make this quick and walked over to his side, snatching his phone and the keys off of the table. To my horror the keys made a horribly loud jangling noise and they clinked together. In one swift movement I shoved them in my nearest pocket, abruptly stopping the keys from making any more ruckus.

I closed my eyes, frozen in place. It was an absolute certainty now that I was crapping my pants, I knew our good luck wouldn't fucking last. I heard the man begin to stir and my heart stopped. Shit. This was not fucking happening.

My legs tensed underneath me, ready to get the fuck out of there. I slowly brought my right eye open, watching the man shuffle around in the bed. I knew this was too good to be true, something bad always has to happen to me and Cook. It was only a matter of time till we got caught and sent down.

A loud snore brought me out of my thoughts. I opened both of my eyes to get a better look at the commotion and I felt my body flood with relief. He wasn't waking up! I would have jumped for joy if I wasn't trying to be fucking silent.

I exhaled slowly, back to business. I took a glance out of the window, the sun was rising a little higher, though still half covered by the horizon. We only had a short time left and I'm pretty sure that Cook is getting impatient watching all the shit at the front door.

I swiftly exited the room and crept back down the stairs, adrenaline coursing through my body from the 'almost got caught' situation. I found Cook stood outside next to the Porsche, he had brought all of our items outside and they now stood just behind the boot. I fucking love Cook.

He caught my eye and gave me a quick nod, moving round to the back of the car to help me lift things inside. I was a little disappointed that all I got was a nod but we both knew that we had to hurry the fuck up before the sun finished rising or we were going to be in deep shit. Plus I was pretty cirten that we was going to get smashed later tonight with them girls at our place and I can't wait to fuck one of them so hard they can't walk.

I unlocked the car and we began placing the items in it. We did it swiftly but also made sure not to break our shit, because it's pretty obvious no one wants to buy broken shit.

I took us all of five minutes to fill the car and then we were ready to go. I saw Cook's pleading face in the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes. No way was he going to drive this car after what I had to go through. I opened the front door and put the keys in the ignition, waiting for Cook to finish his strop and join me in the passenger seat.

He quickly complied, not wanting to get caught so late in our operation. I turned the keys and cringed when the Porsche roared to life. _Fuck me that's loud. _Before we could draw any attention to ourselves I sped off round the corner and into the night. All in all, it's been a good night's work.

"Fucking yes, Naomikins! That was fucking legendary, we're getting well mint at this shit!" Cook shouted whilst slamming his hands on the roof in excitement.

I couldn't but laugh, the relief flooding out of me for not getting caught. Life was good.

When we got to our place, I parked the car in the nearest alley, far from anyone's eye sight. I heard Cook talking on the phone to who I guessed was Freddie. I listened intently to the voice down the phone. We were meeting him at noon behind Keith's.

Meeting behind Keith's was a usual for us, it was the most secure place we knew to trade our good with money. There was no cameras and Keith was Cook's uncle so he couldn't give a flying fuck what shit goes on in the pubs back garden.

When Cook put the phone down I pulled him into a hug. It's not often I do this but when it happens Cook always knows what's going through my head_. I fucking love you, Cook. Don't ever leave me like the rest of those shit-bags. _He hugged me back with just as much force, telling me exactly the same thing. I don' know how I'd be able to survive if Cook ever fucked off, and he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**So? You like?**  
**Leave me a review of what you think, much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Though I am sorry for posting this chapter a little late. I've been meaning to write the chapter today(Saturday) but I ended up having to go and get my Olympic gear for when the games start and then my mum made me put it all on and had a mini photoshoot in my house-.-  
Lucky for you the summer holidays are coming up for me in a few days so I'll be able to post a lot more and a lot quicker. Be excited ;)**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

"Another spliff, Blondie?" Cook offered as he flopped down onto the bed next to me after a short toilet break.

"Sounds good to me, Cookie." I snatched the spliff out of his hand when he finished lighting it.

"Oi! That one was mine!" He pouted.

"Awwww" I cooed whilst grabbing hold of his cheeks and shaking them.

It was now night time at casa del shit hole and we was lounging around after a long day of doing fuck all, waiting for the two 'fucking shaggable' girls Cook had decided to invite over.

When we had arrived behind Keith's this morning to trade our shit Freddie had nearly had a heart attack. We had got out of the car and he had looked at it in awe, walking slowly around it, brushing his fingers occasionally across its gleaming metalwork. At one point I even though he was about to drop down to his knees and kiss the wheels. The car was like God to him.

We managed to invest in a healthy amount of money, £130,000 to be exact. I know what you're thinking, 'why don't you buy a new place to live with all the money you make?' But it's not as easy as that. The money that me and Cook make is always split in half and put into our bank accounts, waiting for a time we are in desperate need of it. We definitely have a lot more than any average college kid should have in their bank account. That's for sure. We're trying to collect as much money as possible now so we can retire early from a life of crime because no matter how much I say I love the adrenalin of the situation, I hate ruining other people's lives, it's against all my beliefs. But I don't want to be kicked out onto the streets to die again, so I have to do what I have to do.

After our visit to Keith's, it was a mutual agreement that me and Cook could not be fucking arsed to waste a day in college after the long night we had, so we ended up sneaking in to our college accommodation to binge out of spliffs and booze for the rest of the day.

And we're still in the same positions now, flopped down on the small bed, completely relaxed and a tad bit drunk. Though Cook did decide to get up at one point during the day to set up Twister for us to play with our guests. I had quickly agreed to that suggestion in the hope to get a pair of tits in my face or a sneaky look up a skirt. Yes, I'm a fucking perve. Sue me.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts by a loud series of knocks on the front door. I looked up from my position on the bed to double check my surroundings were at least a bit presentable. I had spent the whole of 5 minutes shoving our shit under the bed in an attempt to make the room look. And from the look of things it didn't seemed to have been worth the effort as the floor was now covered in a new sheet of shit consisting of spliff butts and empty bottles, with the odd piece of clothing in the mix.

I groaned and flopped back down. Cook invited these twats, so he's going to answer the fucking door.

He seemed to understand my train of thought as he huffed in his position next to me before standing up quickly, forgetting he was a little tipsy and stumbled into the wall. He shook his head a few times to clear the fog and proceeded to the door.

I followed him with my eyes, bubbling with anticipation. _I hope they aren't complete dick splashes and have at least some good shit about them. If not then they best be fucking fantastic in the sack._

When Cook had opened the door and finished his very boisterous/flirty greetings, I finally got to see the two girls. And _fuck me_ they were gorgeous.

I felt my jaw drop open as the first girl sauntered into our tiny room like show owned the place. With her black hair falling past her shoulders in beautiful soft curls, green piercing eyes and body like a fucking Goddess, I could safely say that I must have died and gone to heaven. She was wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life, only just covering her plump arse with a loose fitting tank top tucked into them, cleavage showing beautifully.

She slipped her converse off and walked towards my form on the bed, careful to not stand on the shit covering the floor. To my surprise she didn't even seem disgusted by the place. She threw herself on the bed next to me, snatching the spliff out of my hand and taking a long drag.

I let my eyes rake over her body, bottom to top, finally to rest on her tits. I didn't even care that I was blatantly eye-fucking her, I was pissed, high and now she is here, horny as fuck.

I saw her smirk at the corner of my eye before she leaned in close to my ear, "Melissa." She nibbled on my ear lobe then leaned back to the same position she was in before. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Naomi," I heard myself say, sounding a lot more confident than I felt at that moment. I sent a sexy smirk her way, snatching the spliif from her lips and pressing it to mine, inhaling deeply, trying to keep up the facade.

Cook's booming voice brought us out of our moment and I turned my head to see what all the commotion was about. He was with the other girl, wrapped in his arms jumping around like a hooligan. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked fucking hilarious.

"The fuck you laughing at, Blondie?" He shouted with a wink, dropping the girl down next to him. I flipped him off.

The girl was definitely good looking in her own way, but she just didn't have the same effect on me as Melissa. She had natural blonde hair down to her shoulders which suited her perfectly, with hazel coloured eyes and a very nice body. She had legs to die for, showing them off in an extremely short, tight dress which also had a very low cleavage. I could tell why Cook liked this one.

"Naomi." I told her with a smile, may as well introduce myself before the awkwardness creeps in.

"Ruby," She replied, offering me a smile back before walking towards the bed, sitting next to the fucking Goddess.

I quickly turned my attention to Cook, having a conversation with our eyes to decide the obvious of who gets who. After a short few seconds we were decided and we turned back to the girls who were taking full advantage of our wide range of beers.

"C'mon then! Who's up for a bit of Twister?" Cook shouted, clapping his hands together. Though there was no need to shout, the room is fucking small.

Melissa and Ruby shared a confused expression then turned to me for an explanation. "Too fucking right, I'm always up for Twister. I like feeling like a kid every now and again," I said with a sly smirk in Melissa's direction. She seemed to get the gist of what I was plotting as her eyes went wide for a second before she grinned back at me and agreed in an instant.

Ruby had pretty much no choice in the matter so she just rolled her eyes and got up, we all walked over to the Twister mat, which was only about a metre in front of us in the first place.

"Right, so me and Naomikins have a few little extra rules for our game of Twister. If you fall, even if caused by distraction or someone making you fall, you have to remove an item of clothing."

We all nodded eagerly. I think it's safe to say that I'm not the only person who's fucking excited about starting this game.

**XOXO**

A few hours later and I was cirten that I'd never been this horny without doing anything about it. That was the frustrating part, I was in a room with 3 fucking people, I couldn't exactly shove my hand down my pants and start wanking off.

I had definitely seen too fucking much. The cheeky glances down Ruby's dress as she moved her leg into a different position and the stares down Melissa's top as she placed both hands down to the ground have been driving me crazy. I swear I nearly fucking cummed when she had to place herself over my body with her tits pressed to my back and her heated breath in my ear.

What made it even worse though was that she seemed to be losing the game on purpose to wind me the fuck up. We're at the stage now where she's prancing about in her fucking royal blue lacy underwear.

I think Cook's in the same boat as well because I can pretty much see his hard-on from here. He's ended up shirtless, luckily keeping his jeans on. Ruby's only in her fucking knickers which is driving Cook mad, I've never seen him with such a wild look in his eyes. _Fucking hell_.

The only thing that I've seemed to gain from this is a multiple amount of hunger stares from Melissa's direction. I'm not being shallow but I do know I have quite a decent body from my many 'workout' sessions and it seemed to be paying off in this situation. I was fucking good at this game so I'd only had to take my top off and my socks, which I was luckily still wearing. My shorts were short as fuck though and I made the decision to exaggerate my movements to try and make my arse look sexy as hell. I knew it was working as well because almost every second of this game I've felt Melissa's eyes burning a hole into my body and they raked up and down my body, occasionally staring far too long and my arse or tits.

After around our twelfth game, I couldn't take it anymore and ended up dragging Melissa into the bathroom and slamming her against the wall crashing my lips against hers on the way.

She moaned appreciatively into my mouth and used it to my advantage, slipping my tongue into her mouth. The kisses were fierce and sexy as fuck, I could literally feel Niagara falls erupt between my legs. I slid my hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist then planted my hands firmly on her arse.

I walked us over to the sink and placed her on it. Her hands slipped from my tangled hair and flicked open the back of my bra with ease. She threw it from my body and stared at my tits in awe. I let a smug smile creep over my face at her reaction, though it only lasted a second as a moan escaped my lips when Melissa began to lick around my nipple. _Fuck. Me._

**XOXO**

Around an hour later we emerged from the bathroom to Cook taking the complete piss out of me about how I can't control myself. _Fucking prick_. We'd now been sitting around talking about fuck knows what for about 2 hours, drinking our stash of vodka and multiple sliffs and many more fags than is acceptable to smoke in any normal day. Not that we cared though, we were all on top of the world. Cook had shagged Ruby when me and Melissa were at it so our sexual frustration had calmed down a little. Though it didn't help that Melissa kept running her hand down my inner thigh, getting gradually closer to my centre.

"Oh fuck this. I'm up for a fucking laugh. Naked lap around the college grounds ladies?" Cook wiggled his eyebrows at us all, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fucking yes! Why didn't anyone suggest this sooner?" Ruby slurred from beside me. I couldn't agree more.

It took us all of 5 seconds to strip down to stark and we were out of the door with the encouragement of a few motivational words from the Cookie Monster. "Right ladies, run as fast as you possibly can, and I'll bring up the back, can't wait to see all ya tits jigglin'!"

We all rolled our eyes at him, almost in synchronisation. He just bellowed his laugh and pushed us out of the exit into the cold night air.

"Fucking go! I'm freezing my tits off!" I shouted to them all, already setting off to go in a clockwise motion of the grounds. I heard the slapping of feet and squealing behind me and I knew they were following me.

I felt a hand slip in to mine and turned to see Melissa running next to me. A smile found its way to my face and I let out a cheery laugh. This was one of the best nights of my life!

Well it was until I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye and heard shouts of a man telling us to stop and 'slow the fuck down'. Shit, I forgot about security and it seemed like Cook had too. I heard him let out a string of cruses as he noticed that there was a wall in front of us and not a fucking corridor back to our accommodation like he told us there was. Long story short, we were fucked.

* * *

**So, you like?**  
**Send me a review if you would like. They're much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again with another chapter! :) The summer holidays have started now so be expecting quicker updates :P**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

"Is there anyone we can call to pick you both up?" The policeman at the reception desk question, his emotionless glare shifting between me and Cook.

What were we supposed to say? It's not like we actually had friends to help us out. I mean we had contacts but that's all they were, we couldn't ask them for this favour. So, with a quick glance at Cook I made my decision to play the relationship card. It was so much easier than explaining things. "No, we'll find out own way back. We live together," I replied whilst taking hold of Cooks hand and twining our fingers together. He seemed to catch on as he leaned over and gave me a swift kiss to the cheek.

The policeman rolled his eyes letting out a huff, "right, well don't break the law again and all that shit," he looked down at a piece of paper in front of him, "you're being let off with a caution scene as though you haven't been involved with the law before and you will each have to pay a £200 fine. Public nudity is a serious offence."

I grimaced at the reminder of the seriously itchy clothes we had been given to cover our bodies, unconsciously reaching for an itch on my stomach as he spoke the last words. A smug smirk spread across my face though at Cooks reply to the policeman, "Of course, sir. This will be the first and last time you'll ever see us in a police station, we're not ones to break the law frequently."

I nodded my agreement whilst biting my lip to keep the giggles erupting from my mouth. This was a thing Cook and I was stupidly proud of. We had never ever been caught breaking the law to date and weren't planning to anytime soon, we liked to be able to play innocent if we ever did get into serious trouble. Not that it was likely to happen, we were fucking good at what we do.

The policeman gave a curt nod and placed some paperwork in front of us. We signed our life away as quickly as possible. No need to stay here too fucking long, some people have lives to live, crimes to plan. "Oh, and another thing before I forget, your head teacher, Doug is it? He wants to see you immediately once you get out of here," the policeman said.

"Sure. Thanks." I replied, grabbing back hold of Cook's hand I bid the guy farewell and pulled Cook towards the exit and began walking in the direction of the college, whatever Doug wants it can't be good. He never asks anyone to go to his office. Shit.

**XOXO**

Once we rounded the corner to college I stubbed out my cigarette on the house wall I was walking past and prepared myself for a good shouting at for having a bit of spontaneous fun.

My eyes caught the sight of Doug standing next to the college entrance, clearly awaiting our arrival. I felt my body tense up, I really cannot be arsed with another lecture today given the police already gave me one for like 2 fucking hours. I just wanted to lie down on our tiny single fucking bed and smoke a big fat spliff and get as high as a fucking kite.

Cook seemed to sense my tension as he slipped an arm onto my shoulder and leaned close to whisper in my ear, "calm the fuck down, Blondie. Don't want you blowing up in front of our Douggie now do we?"

He did make some sort of fucked up sense so I forced myself to calm down. I wrapped my arm around Cook's waist and pulled his body as close as possible to mine, calming me down considerably more.

"Ah, there you two are. I've been expecting you, come along to my office children." Doug spoke in his thick welsh accent as we walked closer to him. I had to use all my will power not to roll my eyes at him. Fuck sakes, we're almost 18 not fucking 'kids'! Cook squeezed my shoulder, obviously noticing my discomfort and guided me towards the entrance where Doug had just strolled in.

This was the part I was fucking dreading. It was break in college, meaning all the students will be walking around in the corridors that we were about to be escorted through. Nothing could be more fucking embarrassing. I moved my arm from Cooks waist as he lifted his arm off of my shoulder, he pushed open one door, me the other. All eyes span in our direction. _Wow, news travels fast_. The students clearly knew what was going on by the hushed conversations taking place and the quick glances and points in our direction as we walked past them.

I caught snippets of conversations from a few of the people who didn't know how to fucking whisper, 'naked' 'girls' 'security caught them' were some of the many things that caught my attention and I couldn't help but smirk at how mine and Cook's reputation had just been boosted considerably higher because we had been caught doing one of our probably monthly outings.

I turned to look at Cook strolling next to me to find him already staring in my direction with the same smirk on his face. I gave him a part on the shoulder and a toothy grin before turning and winking at some of the people who were looking at me with something of awe on their faces. I even thought I saw a few girls swooning.

Though sooner than I would have liked our walk down the red carpet was finished and we found ourselves stood in front of the large blue door of Doug's office. I made the quick decision of getting this 'meeting' over and done with in the shortest time possible so I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it open strutting inside, not bothering to knock, we were in enough trouble as it was, may as well make the most of it.

Cook followed me in obediently, taking the seat opposite Doug and next to me. He placed his elbows on the armrests and joined his fingers in a professional manner, "You wanted to see us, Sir?" He said in his most sarcastic voice. I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, which of course was stopped abruptly by Doug sending me a sharp glare and taking this opportunity to be serious for the first time since we had started Roundview over a year ago.

"I'm sorry but this is no laughing matter, Naomi. What you two got up to late last night was very irresponsible..." Blah, blah, blah. Doug decided to drone on for another 5 minutes after I tuned him out, talking about this and that and how childish we were to break the law and how we signed a contract saying that we were going to be the only two people to ever set foot in our accommodation, which I laughed silently to as almost every single night me and Cook have each had girls or me occasionally a lad in to fulfil our sexual needs. "...And I'm sad to inform you but it has been decided by the staff that you are to be excluded from Roundview and you will have to leave the college accommodation immediately."

My head span around at break-neck speed, eyes wide. What. The. Fuck. No way were we getting kicked out of school. "What the fuck, Doug! You can't do that to us! What do you expect us to do, live on the streets?" I shouted. Though it was more to make him feel guilty, I knew we had plenty of money to easily buy ourselves in to a hotel for a few nights before we could find a small flat and settle back down.

"Well you'll just have to work it out yourselves, Naomi. You should have thought about this before you decided to run around the college ground in the nude," he scrunched up his face in disgust.

I smashed my hands down on Doug's desk and swiftly shot up out of my seat and leaned over so I was nose to nose with a terrified looking Doug, "fuck you, Doug." I looked him up and down in disgust before spinning around and storming out of his office, Cook in tow. So much for not blowing up, I could feel the anger pulsing through my veins, I was going to give this college something to remember. No one fucks Naomi Campbell over. "Cook, we're going to start a fucking riot mate. Get that fire extinguisher and follow me, thank fuck it's still break."

"Fucking yes, Naomikins! I fucking love you ya'know?" Cook slapped me on the back then grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall that I previously motioned to.

A mischievous grin spread across my face as the plan became more vivid in my head. I quickly made my way through the corridors of the college, enjoying the double takes and excited squeals coming from the students we passed and then following us to our destination.

By the time I got to the large seating area where most students chilled we had quite a crowd formed behind us, full of anxious teens wondering what the fuck we was about to do. I looked to my right where Cook was stood, smirk still in place, and gave him a quick nod, indicating my readiness of trashing this shit hole. He howled in reply and kicked open the door to the seating area.

To say the students inside were shocked would be an understatement. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked when someone kicks open a door, fire extinguisher in hand? Not to mention this someone is howling. Cook made a bee-line for the fire alarm button whilst I stalked across the room to the nearest fire extinguisher.

I heard Cook smash the glass around the button before a piercing sound made its way to my ears. I was so pumped up on adrenaline I thought _fuck it_ and joined in with Cook howling like a fucking wolf. I span round and lifted the fire extinguisher, aiming it at the stunned students. I squeezed the trigger and watched with glee as the foam shot out and coated the mass of bodies in front of me.

"Let's go fucking mental!" I heard Cook roar somewhere off to my right. Some students cheered in agreement and I saw tables and sofas begin to get overturned and flung around the room. I howled out a laugh and sprinted out of the room, ready to cause havoc to the rest of the building.

I could hear students' cheers and glass smashing in every direction. This could be one of the proudest moments of my life, Cook and I would go down in history for this. I bellowed out another howl and got on the my job, running down the corridors, smashing the windows and spraying foam at anyone who ran past, including teachers.

**XOXO**

After maybe 20 minutes of fucking up the college I felt someone grip my arm and pull me away from burning the wooden table in room G4.

"We need to fuck off out of here, Naomikins, pigs are on the way." Cooks rushed voice brought me out of my riot bubble and back to reality. We did _not_ want to get involved with them two times in one day. That was just asking for time in jail. I gave him a quick nod and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the mess in the corridors to the nearest fire exit.

We burst through the doors and took off to our college accommodation to grab the few things that we actually owned. "You're a fucking legend, Blondie! I'm never going to let you live this one down!"

"Too fucking right, Cookie. We're gonna go down in history for that one." I laughed. I know I should probably be crying or something for getting expelled from college and kicked onto the streets, but if I'm honest, I don't really give a shit. Me and Cook have plenty of money to buy a decent sized apartment a live the high life for at least a good few years, so who needs A-levels? We could take care of ourselves easily.

Once we got to our accommodation, we set to work filling our bags with shit as quickly as we could. We needed to get the fuck out of here before the police turn up, it's pretty obvious who started the riot at the college. "Right, Blondie. You finish up in here and I'll get the shit from the bathroom." He ruffled my hair before rushing into the bathroom, bin bag in hand.

I looked up quickly, double checking that Cook was out of the room then swiftly moved over to my draw filled with clothes and piled them in to my own bin bag. At the bottom of my draw lay my only secret to Cook. My football boots. I checked over my shoulder, Cook still fussing about in the bathroom. I gently placed the boots in the middle of all my clothes in the bin bag, making extra sure they wouldn't be damaged or seen. I let out a deep breath, I fucking hated not telling Cook things. It killed me. "Come on, Dicksplash. We need to get the fuck gone!" I shouted at Cook, I did not want to find myself in a prison cell anytime soon.

"Alright, alright. Keep your fucking knickers on. I needed to get my stash of fucking spliffs din't i?" Cook replied, strutting back into the room with his beloved spliff box in one hand.

I rolled my eyes at him and opened the front door, gesturing with my hand for Cook to get a fucking move on. He gave me a cheesy grin before placing the box in his bin bag and strolling passed me. I took one last glance around our old home, engraving the memory in my mind, the peeling walls, dirty carpet, dirt clad doors and tiny single bed. I was going to miss it all, with a sigh I closed the door. Shutting our old life and old memories away forever.

* * *

**There you have it. Did you like it?**

**Send me a review, I really appreciate them. Give me your opinion :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extremely sorry for the late update, but I have my reasons...  
1) I was in hospital last week so it was pretty hard for me to be able to write a chapter – don't worry I'm fine :P  
2) Unless you're living under a rock you would know that the Olympics have been on this week and fortunately I am a part of it, being a ball person at a lot of the football games which has taken up loads of my time as they expect us to be at the ground almost 4 hours before the kick off?! **

**I'm back now though and I'm trying really hard to update quicker for you all :)**

**Just thought I'd give you a heads up and say that Emily will make an appearance at some point in this chapter, I can finally start the real story! Enjoy!**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

4 months had passed since the incident at Roundview and it was safe to say that it hadn't affected me and Cook in the slightest. If anything it was a bonus, we had more time to get high and shag a load of randoms, we were living a fucking dream.

After living for around a week in a random shitty hotel we had finally managed to find an affordable apartment overlooking Bristol. We were careful on how much we spent wherever we went because we're not people who like splashing about on shit, we'd rather be rich as fuck when we're older and just use the money we make for essential needs.

If I'm honest, the apartment was pretty fucking amazing. On one of the higher floors of an apartment complex in central Bristol it gave us a beautiful view of the landscape and at nights, the sun setting in the horizon. As you walked in you were immediately greeted with the large living area, a 56" flat screen T.V occupying the right hand side wall with a couch opposite, placed 1/3 of the way into the room. The kitchen was attached in the bottom left corner of the room, filled with all the perfect equipment for lazy fucks like me and Cook, dishwasher, mixer, microwave, etc...

About a metre away from where the kitchen ended on the left wall was a long corridor, doors attached along the walls for the bathroom, Cook's bedroom, my bedroom and a spare for whatever the fuck we liked, though we had took it upon ourselves to convert that room into our own little drug palace, filled with cannabis plants, for our own needs and for a bit of extra cash. It was also usually the main attraction when we bring people home for a shag.

Robbing houses was still a huge part of our lives, as was shagging and clubbing. We managed to at least do one big job a weekend and at least shag 5, girls usually, a week and get monumentally fucked up on a Friday night. I still managed to go to the football pitch almost every day, and a plus about where we lived now was that the jog was considerably shorter, giving me a larger amount of time to have a good kick about. Sleep was still out of the question though, it had been almost 2 years since the incident and I still had vivid, horrible nightmares of what happened.

One of the best features of the apartment was that it was only around a 5 minute walk from our regular club, the one where our mutual friend Jack works. With him being such a short distance away we managed to go out on the piss to his place almost every night, making sure to get served off of him so we could get a shit load of free shots and also get him to help us sell our weed, him getting some shit in return. It was a win-win situation.

After getting settled in to our new home we had managed to take a visit back to Roundview to see how much shit we caused. When we went it was probably about 2 weeks since we had had our little riot and the college still looked like a shit hole. Its windows smashed, classrooms destroyed, a burning smell wafting from it and toilet roll hanging from it in all directions. Me and Cook had given ourselves a pat on the back and an extra few tequila shots that night as a little celebration.

And that's where we were heading now, it was Friday night and it was time for a piss up. Yesterday we had done a fucking amazing job of stealing one of the dearest pieces of art for our regular contact, Pandora, from the local art gallery. Panda had paid us a decent amount of money and it was time to spend it all on getting pissed as fuck and buying fuck loads of pills to take without overdosing. Tonight was going to be fucking epic. There was a feeling in my stomach that something big was going to happen tonight that would probably have a massive impact on my life, though I don't know whether it was for good or bad.

"Cook, hurry the fuck up, you've got drinks to buy me!" I shouted with a smirk on my face. It was a ritual to make bets every night we both went out and tonight was no different, the bet being: shag a girl and the first to make it back to their usual sofa seat, the loser buys the rest of the rounds for the night and it was obvious that I was going to win. Cook was having a shit time pulling this week, not entirely sure why but I'm not complaining.

"Calm the fuck down, Blondie! I'm here now and shut the fuck up you'll be the one splashing the money about," he shouted back to me as he swung open his bedroom door and joined me in the living room with a wink.

I scoffed loudly not even bothering to reply because he wasn't worth the fucking effort. I walked over to the door, opening it and making a large gesture with my arm indicating Cook to make his way through it, "after you, shitface."

**XOXO **

We arrived at the club at around 9PM, wishing to get our celebrations started as early as possible; we had planned this to be an all-nighter. We made our way to the bouncer at the entrance, passing the line of party-goers waiting to get in sending them the v's as they protested to our 'line cutting'.

The bouncer gave Cook a nod and me a wink (yes, I'd tapped that) as he opened the door. As I walked in I could feel the pounding of the music vibrating my body through the ground, if I'm honest the song was pretty shit but the feeling was definitely fucking amazing. Cook grabbed my hand and pushed his way through the pulsing crowd towards the bar, obviously in dire need of his tequila fix.

"Fucking yes, Jacko. So fucking glad you're on, get us the usual!" Cook shouted to our good friend Jack who was busy in a flirting session with Barbie at the other end of the bar. When he heard Cook's voice though he soon span round with a grin plastered on his face and skipped over to where we were stood. Fuck me, I swear he could be gay.

"Why hello, dicksplashes. How lovely of you to turn up, got any shit?" Jack's sarcastic greeting soon turned to business. We had been using Jack a lot lately to help us sell our weed at the club because he was fucking amazing at it, plus everyone was loving our stuff at the moment, it's rumoured to be the best in Bristol.

"Sure have, now get us our drinks, cunt." I replied whilst discreetly handing him a fair few bags during our 'handshake' that we do upon greeting. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, questioning my word choice. Usually, I fucking hate the word 'cunt' and if anyone ever calls me one then they usually end up in hospital with at least two broken bones, one or two black eyes and a concussion. I just rolled my eyes at him, tonight no one was going to piss me off, I was out celebrating and I had decided that the funny feeling in my stomach was because of something good that was going to happen. Glass half full and all that shit? He threw me a wink before turning around and busying himself with the making of mine and Cook's 10 tequila shots.

"I still can't believe you made up that, Naomikins. Fucking amazing," Cook said in an awestruck voice, referring back to mine and Jacks handshake.

I just laughed at him, it was a usual occurrence for Cook to make that comment these days. After the few months that we've been selling our weed his tiny brain still can't grasp how a simple handshake can transfer the drugs without anyone batting an eyelid.

"Here you go chaps. I heard you're celebrating tonight, make sure to have an extra jager bomb for me," he spoke with a smirk whilst placing 5 shots of tequila in front of Cook and 5 in front of me.

"Don't mind if I do, Jacko. Have fun on the other side of the bar, yeah?" Cook replied, bellowing out a laugh. He'd always found it funny that Jack couldn't drink whilst working, and he was working a lot.

Jack gave him the middle finger before occupying himself with the waiting customers. Cook and I span round and leaned our elbows on the bar, taking in our surroundings whilst guarding our shots.

The club was surprisingly packed for the time of the day, the dance floor pulsing with men grinding on men, women grinding on men and obviously women grinding on women. It was definitely a sight pleasing to the eye from my point of view and as I turned to Cook to gather his reaction I could tell he was thinking the same as me as he eye-fucked some women having a very intimate make out session in the corner.

"So, Cook. You ready to start the bet?" I asked. The feeling in my stomach was getting stronger and I was pretty cirten whatever was about to happen would be happening soon and I had a feeling it may be something to do with a person I shagged.

"Course I am, Naomikins. Here are the rules. Number 1: We have to shag a girl. Number 2: We have to start our pulling at the same time. Number 3: First one back to our sofa wins. Hope you've brought enough money to buy the rounds tonight, Blondie!" Cook replied with his mischievous smirk.

I just scoffed at how confident he was, no fucking way was he going to beat me. I turned my eyes and scanned the crowd in front of me for my first victim of the night, knowing Cook would be doing the same. Before long I spotted my girl. She wasn't the best looking I've ever had but I could tell she would be an easy pull, she was already checking me out. She had dirty blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders with a nice pair of green eyes, not my favourite colour but oh well. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that only just covered her arse cheeks but fortunately showed off her beautifully long legs, she had a loose fitting tank top on that was tucked into her shorts that had a very low cleavage, showing a good amount of boob.

I let my eyes stick there for a few seconds longer than they had been at any other part of her body and I knew that she had realised as when I looked up at her face her cheeks were a bright shade of red. I, however was not embarrassed at all for being caught checking her out. I sent a wink her way indicating that I'd be over soon before turning my attention to Cook to see if he had his catch, "you ready to go, Cookie or are you having a hard time pulling still?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Oi, fuck you, Blondie. As a matter of fact I have. Shotties?" He replied eventually taking his eyes away from a slag with big tits grinding on a lad but staring at Cook trying to make sexy eyes at him. I rolled my eyes, he's too predictable. Turning back around to face the bar I picked up my first shot and lifted it to make a toast,

"To giving our girls the best orgasm they'll ever experience!" I shouted over the thumping beat. Cook laughed loudly then raised his eyebrow as he clinked our shot glasses together and we downed our shot in synchronisation, soon followed by the other four. We turned to each other and with a nod we span around in pursuit of our prey.

I was relieved to see my target was still in the same place as she was moments ago, looking at me with lust filled eyes. _This is too easy_. I let a radiant smile plaster my face as I got nearer to the girl which made her blush and look shyly at her feet. I hadn't had any action in nearly 24 hours and I could not be arsed waiting any longer so I thought _fuck it_ and smashed my lips into hers, taking her completely by surprise.

It took her all of a second before she was kissing back just as eagerly, clearly liking my full-on attitude. I let my hands wander to her arse and heard her moan in appreciation, spurring me on. I moved my lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point determined to leave a reminder of me. I squeezed her arse firmly, enticing another moan from her body before lifting my hand to her tit and rubbing her hardened nipple through the fabric. Her neck vibrated against my mouth as she let out a moan.

Sensing eyes on our little show I decided to pull away and take this a place more private, I was in a rush, I did _not_ want to lose this bet. "You want to take this a place more private?" I whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe, making extra sure she wouldn't back out of it now.

I felt her eager nod and took it as a sign that she was now mine to have my way with her. I smiled at the thought of all the naughty things I could do as I grabbed her hand and directed her to the exit, pulling her into the alley, much to the disappointment of our spectators.

I slammed her back against the brick wall, careful not to hit her against it too hard, I did have levels of respect. I leant down and captured her lips with mine, feeling her arms slide under my top and making their way to my tits. I pulled away and looked into her now dark, lust filled, green eyes, "are you sure?" This was a thing that I made sure I asked. I made sure to respect each and every woman I slept with and make sure they were completely comfortable in my company, letting them know they could back out of this at any time.

She seemed taken aback by my question, obviously thinking I would just have my way without asking her permission. I just gave her a comforting smile as I let my fingers slip under the edge of her knickers. She gave me a kiss as conformation of her desire then lifted her head, giving me more space to explore her neck with my tongue.

I plunged my fingers into her pants and slid them through her wet folds. I was rewarded with a guttural moan and a thrust of the hips. I could sense she was already pretty close so I quickly slid two fingers into her pumping rapidly. It wasn't unusual that I didn't know this girls name, I was all about speed with mine and Cooks bets and this girl seemed to sense my rush, and luckily couldn't give a fuck.

After a short while I felt her walls clamp around my fingers and her juices pouring onto them. I slowly brought her down from ecstasy, still attending t her neck. Her breathing soon came back to normal so I removed my fingers and pulled away from her. Her face showed complete shock and awe as looked at her, "Who the fuck are you? No one has ever made me come that quick," She asked.

A smug smile crept across my face as I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Naomi Campbell, babe. Glad to be of service," I pulled back and sent her a cocky wink before kissing her cheek and turning around, rushing to get my first place position.

I walked through the side door back into the club, wiping my fingers on my jeans. I was on auto-pilot as I knew my way to the sofa like the back of my hand but froze, mid wipe of hand when I made eye contact across the club with the one person I did not want to see at the moment.

Cook.

He was frozen just like me, but mid zip of doing the zipper on his jeans. I quickly let my eyes take a glance at the sofa, calculating how far it was away from Cook. We had about the same distance to run. Fuck. I looked back and narrowed my eyes at Cook, he raised his eyebrow in a mischievous manner before taking off in the direction of the sofa, knocking everyone in his was over in the process. I was quick to react and soon broke into a sprint, hands spread in front of me to push away anyone in my path.

I was almost at my destination, trying hard to block out the cursing being sent my way from behind me. I could see Cook opposite me around the same position as me, he took me by surprise though as he made a desperate lunge for the empty sofa between us. He was going to win. _Fuck it may as well make the most of the loss_. I launched myself at the sofa where Cook had just landed and was cheering at his win, I aimed my knee towards his crotch as I landed on him, trying to make the landing hurt him as much as possible. I was awarded with a cry of pain from Cook as he pushed me to the ground and clutched his cock, curling up to make himself as small as possible, trying hard to not let the tears flow.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I rolled about on the floor laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Losing all of a sudden didn't seem so bad.

**XOXO **

Unfortunately, Cook hadn't found the experience as funny as I had and had punished me by making me buy a shit load of shots and forcing them down my throat. Not that I was putting up much of a fight, I wanted to get fucked up tonight, shagging that girl hadn't taken the feeling away from my stomach, if anything it was getting stronger.

It had been around an hour since the incident and it was safe to say that I was pretty fucking drunk. I had taking a few pills with Cook a while back and the drugs were in full swing pulsing around my veins. I was getting pretty bored sitting around now and I needed to dance, the drugs making me fidget it in my seat. Cook seemed to have the same problem as me as I saw his eyes scan the dance floor, his knee shaking rapidly.

I let my own eyes scan the dance floor, looking for a good looking girl who was dancing on their own. Don't ask why I was just in the mood for fanny tonight. I found myself disappointed as I couldn't find a single girl dancing on their own, what the fuck was all that about?

I was about to let out a sigh of frustration when movement at the main entrance caught my eye, I saw Cook look in the same direction. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight before me. The girl was stunning, with her slim build and piercing blue eyes she held an air of beauty and mystery that left me and probably everyone else in this club intrigued. Her dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders in soft curls that suited her perfectly. She wore a long top, passing it as a dress that fell just past her arse, with every step she took you could get a glimpse of some cheek.

I managed to drag my eyes away from the girl to catch Cook's reaction and it was pretty much the same as mine, his eyes scanning her body slowly, I even caught him licking his lips. All of a sudden his face dropped, a look of disappointment flashed through his eyes. I raised a confused eyebrow at him before turning my head back to the entrance to see what had changed his mood.

I burst out laughing when I saw that the girl was holding hands with another girl that was walking in through the entrance behind her, strutting in like she owned the place, her tits pushed out and her dark purple hair flowing behind her.

"Hard luck, Cookie boy. Unfortunately she bats for my team," I told him with a wink. He just flipped me off and carried on eye fucking the brown haired girl, I couldn't blame him really, she was beautiful.

I turned my head back to the girl to join Cook's eye fucking, that was until a flash of red hair caught my eye. _Holy shit_. The girl was fucking gorgeous, even more so than the brown haired girl, which takes some going. I felt my jaw drop to the floor as she made her way through the entrance, she was wearing a pair of extremely short shorts that were show the bottom of her arse and a very tight fitting top that showed off her curves beautifully. Her low cut top showed the perfect amount of cleavage, sending my imagination into some of the naughtiest thoughts I've thought just from looking at someone. Though her body was amazing it wasn't her greatest asset, that would be her dark brown eyes that sucked me in and made me feel things I have never felt for anyone ever in my life. _Fuck._

The three of them walked over to the one of the booths in the corner of the club and sat down, scanning the dance floor and the balcony above. This was definitely their first time here, those faces would be imprinted in my brain if I had ever seen them before.

"Time to go make friends, Cookie. They need drinks." With that I pulled on his arm, lifting him to his feet and dragging him out of his blue eyed daze. Excitement filled his eyes as he pulled me towards the bar and shouted at Jack to get us 5 beers 'quick time'. They were there in a matter of minutes, him paying, completely forgetting our bet and we pushed our way through the crowd towards my red headed beauty. My heart beating faster as their booth came into view. _Here we go._

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Send me a review, I like to know your opinions :)  
What do you want/think is going to happen next? I'll see if I can fit some of your ideas in :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I can now officially announce that my Olympic duties are over! :P  
You should be getting updates a lot more frequently now. Lucky you. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm just going to say that my Effy actually speaks a fair bit and isn't all that emotionless, so I hope you like her...**

**Review if you can, I really appreciate them :)**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

Naomi trailed behind Cook as he forced his way through the crowd of dancing people, in the direction of the three beautiful ladies.

This was definitely a first for me and Cook, we had never gone over to people _just_ to make friends, it was always for a quick fuck. But there was something about these three girls, they had a presence about them, one that definitely screamed mystery and it had us both intrigued. I mean, Cook was still joining me at their table when he knew for a fact that there was a fat chance he would ever get a shag off of any of them. For one, the girl with piercing blue eyes was at this very second feeling one of the twins arses up in their booth, and for two, the other twin just screamed gay. It was hard to explain, she was just giving off the gay vibes to me, and I have a fucking amazing gay-dar.

Before I was able to catch more of a glance at what the girls were doing, a tall but stoned teenager decided to stand in front of me, motionless, as he took in his surroundings, obviously showering in the beauty of the strobe lights on his drug induced high. Normally, I would be right there with him or at least asking for one of his pills but I had better shit to do, so instead of making myself look like a prick trying to shoulder past him, I just kneed him in the groin and watched with pleasure as he crumpled to the floor. His cries of pain drowned out by the thumping bass.

Once I had stepped over him I felt a Cook's hand clap me on the back and his bellowing laugh, he had obviously just witnessed my actions. I just gave him a smug smile and proceeded to follow him to the booth, it was only a few metres away.

"Alright ladies, up for a bit of fun with me and Naomikins?" Cook shouted to the three girls, adding a thrust of his hips. I wasn't really in the line of sight of the girls so I stepped from behind Cook and sauntered over to the booth and slipped inside opposite them, Cook joining me quickly after.

The look on their faces had me biting my lip to stop from bursting out in laughter. Their faces were a mixture of shock and disgust all pointing directly at Cook and me. I turned to look at the red head, I couldn't understand it but I wanted to see her reaction of me. _My God_, she was even more beautiful up close, with her flawless skin and inviting brown eyes she made Niagra falls erupt between my legs.

I was soon interrupted from my perving by the purple haired girl's angry lisp, "Piss off twats, we know exactly who you are and we're not up for a shag with you fuckwits, never know what you might catch." Her face wrinkled up in disgust at the thought, as did the redheads, the brunette just smirked in a mysterious way whilst slipping her arm around 'lisp girls' waist in a comforting manner.

I felt the strong need to piss this girl off, "Oh my, we're diseased, Cookie," I put a hand to my heart feigning offence then I quickly turn serious, "For your information, we're actually as clean as a whistle, but you should know that, you're our stalkers right?"

I heard Cooks laugh from next to me before he ruffled my hair and gave me an approving smirk, I slapped his hand away and looked for the purple haired girl's reaction, she was definitely pissed. I could see that her read headed twin was biting her lip to keep from laughing whilst the brunette's face showed no emotion, but there was definitely amusement in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to reply with a colourful retort but Cook cut her off, "So you know our names clearly, what's yours?" He asked the three, genuinely interested.

The girls twin answered this time, "I'm Emily, my twin is Katie and that's Effy," Emily said, gesturing to each girl as she said their name.

I gave a quick nod as I decided it was time for a truce, we would never make friends at this rate. I gestured to the drinks I placed on the table earlier, "We're not actually here for a shag, we just wanted to give you drinks," I said, seeing Cook nod his head in agreement out of the corner of my eye. Kate scoffed in disbelief but still took the drink offered, as did Effy and Emily.

"So why are you here then?" Emily asks whilst taking a sip of her drink after inspecting it, clearly making sure we aren't going to be drugging her.

"We just wanna protect you, Red. Three fit lasses out on their own? You don't know who would take advantage of that." Cook replies, me nodding my head with approval, showing the girls the truth with our words.

"You mean people like you?" Effy inquires with a smirk on her face, getting a look of approval from Katie. I try not to show that I'm affected by her words, because it's true, normally we would take advantage of this situation but these girls have something about them that makes me want to be their friends, I've honestly never had this feeling before.

I decide to just laugh it off and agree to her statement, "Maybe, but as I've said, we're not here for a shag." I see Cook make a scouts honour salute next to me and I can't help but chuckle and copy his movements.

Effy lets a small smile grace her face at our 'cuteness' as does Emily, Katie still looks pretty apprehensive though. _Probably shouldn't have taken the piss._ Katie lets out a huff of frustration, obviously outnumbered with the decision of 'should Cook and Naomi stay or piss off', she snuggles into Effy's side, probably for comfort away from us. A smug smile makes its way onto my face as I turn to give Cook a high-five, proud that our efforts have paid off.

**XOXO**

We had been talking for hours and we were getting on considerably well with all of the three girls. I learnt that Effy was quite a mysterious character, never really sharing anything about herself but seemed to know everything about everyone else, Katie acted like a twat on first meetings with here but once you get past that she was actually pretty nice, though our way of bonding was insulting each other playfully, much to every ones amusement and Emily was just lovely throughout, she was also pretty fucking hilarious. She would definitely be an amazing shag if I was going for it.

Once we had all become more comfortable around each other, Cook and I had prodded them for information, like what school they went to? Do you like drugs? What's your family like? Just the general shit. We didn't really find much out about Effy, just that she had a brother and lived with her mum, we weren't ones to stay on the subject thought as Cook and I had never told anyone but each other about our shit, and we weren't going to tell these girls on our first meeting.

We found out that Katie was the older twin by six minutes and they also had a younger brother who was a pervert, apparently a lot like Cook. Their dad was supposed to be a laid back guy whilst their mum was a complete bitch who can't accept the fact that their daughters are gay, even at one point was going to throw them out of their house. Me and Cook couldn't hide our disgusted looks at that and I felt an unfamiliar spurt of anger through my body, _no one should treat these lovely twins that way. _

Our conversation had now turned to a lighter topic of taking the piss and just having general chit-chat when I felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of my head. I sneakily turned my head in the direction, making sure no one on my table saw me look away, and I was met with a familiar pair of bright green eyes. Eyes attached to a sexy looking Lucy. She gave me a wink whilst licking her lips seductively before turning her back to me and started dancing with her group of friends that she had arrived with. _Fuck yes, time for shag two of the night. _

I snapped my head back feeling my excitement build as a plan formed in my head. I grabbed my almost full pint and downed it in one, much to the shock and surprise of the other occupants in the booth. I stood up from my seat and announced, "got a bet for you Cook, be back soon, Huns," to the table and with a wink at Cook I pushed away from the table and made my way as quickly as possible to the bar, asking Jack for my five tequila shots.

...  
...

"Where the fuck has she gone off to, Cook?" Emily asks the question for the three confused girls.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see, Red," Cook replies with a smirk before adding to the three, "Now quick, help me look for a fit lass that Naomi might have taking a liking to," he says before spinning around and scanning the dance floor with eager eyes, oblivious to the sight of Lucy dancing with her back to the group.

After a few minutes of intense looking Katie huffs loudly and moans in a joking manner, "Fuck sakes, I can't believe we've actually sat with these cunts all night and now we're looking for a girl for them?" She laughs.

Cook, hearing her outburst, spins round to their table with a serious look in his eyes and says, "Katie, never, and I mean _never_ call Naomi a cunt to her face right? Promise me you won't do that, any of you," He scans their faces with the same serious look.

"Why?" Effy curiously asks, not entirely sure whether she wants to know the answer.

"Just don't, yeah? I'm telling you because I don't want you ending up in a wheelchair." The three girls faces morph to expressions of shock at the announcement as they all mentally note to never call Naomi a cunt as long as they live.

...  
...

I shouldered my way back towards the booth, taking extra care so as not to spill my five shots_, this bet was going to be easy money_, I though with a smirk.

Once I arrived at the booth I sat down and placed the five on the table in front of my, slapping away the three hands that presumably thought that they would get one, "No, no ,no, my munchkins. These are my shots, this is where you learn how to bet properly," I scold with a smirk still placed on my face.

The three girls disgruntled faces soon turned to ones of intrigued at my statement and they leaned forwards on their seats in anticipation. I lined up my shots and with a wink to the girls I turned to Cook, "Alright Cookie, I bet you £50 that I can get that girl," point to the dancing back of Lucy, "To shag me without saying a single word," I finish, secretly hoping that Cook won't recognise her until the bet has been made.

"There's no fucking way you can do that," Katie exclaims in disbelief, the same look being shot at her from Emily, though Effy just has her eyebrow raised.

"Watch me," I reply with a smirk as Cook agrees to my bet, clearly not recognising Lucy, much to my relief. I lift up my first shot and clink it with Cook's half empty beer before quickly downing the rest, feeling the effects instantly. A lazy smile spreads across my face as I turn to the girls, giving them a wink before slapping Cook on the back of his head then quickly sauntering over to Lucy's dancing back.

With my confidence level at a high, and feeling the need to prove myself to the three girls, I grab hold of Lucy's waist, spinning her around to face me before leaning her over and supporting her weight in my arms as I press my lips hungrily to hers. She immediately reacts and wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me impossibly closer to her.

After a few fun-filled seconds I pull away and give her a smug smile as I see her lust-filled eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Cooks pissed off face along with three shocked faces from Effy, Katie and Emily, they obviously didn't know I could be that full on.

I was brought out of my musings by Lucy's hand gripping my wrist and her pulling me in the direction of the back exit. _God, I'm good_. I looked over my shoulder and waggled my tongue and the four people in a Cook-like manner, enjoying my time to take the piss to the maximum.

...  
...

"What's up,Cook?" Emily asks, noticing Cook is looking extremely pissed off.

"Blondie fucking cheated! She's already tapped that bird!" Cook replies with a huff, annoyed that he's lost £50 so easily.

The three girls burst out in hysterics at how cunning Naomi has been, Emily finding a new found respect to Naomi's sense of humour.

...  
...

Around twenty minutes later I returned feeling extremely smug with my con on Cook and also extremely buzzed from the alcohol and the amazing orgasm that Lucy just gave me. As I sit back down in the booth I open my palm for Cook as he slaps the money into it with a eye roll, feigning angry. I sat back in my seat, thinking back to the last few minutes of pleasuring Lucy.

**XOXO**

A few hours had passed and I was up dancing with Cook and Emily. Katie had just gone to the bar to get us drinks and Effy had gone out for a fag quite a while ago, but I seemed to be the only one who had noticed the strange length of the absence, she had been gone for almost over twenty minutes. I decided to confront Katie about it, scene as though they were girlfriends and shit, she might know why Effy was taking so long.

I left Cook and Emily dancing, oblivious to my disappearance and made my way over to where Katie was standing at the bar, waiting for our drinks to be made. Now, usually I would cop a feel of Katie's arse to get her attention but I was starting to get pretty worried as to where Effy was, I mean I know what the streets can be like. I decided to place my hand in the small of her back, letting her know that I was there and silently hoping that she didn't think I was trying to feel her up.

Her head span around, mouth open ready to 'give me a piece of her mind' before she saw my serious expression. Her expression turned to one of curiosity as she asked, "What's up?"

"Have you seen Effy since she went for a fag?" I questioned, deciding it would be easier if I didn't beat around the bush.

Her face soon darkened to worry as she realised how long it had actually been since she had seen Effy. She made to turn and walk to the exit but I gripped her wrist and span her back round, "I'm coming with you," I state. Katie automatically opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off, "Trust me, just in case, yeah?" She eventually complies and drags me towards the exit.

They open the doors and see that the street in front of them is empty, this instantly heightens my worries, Effy doesn't seem like the person to just fuck off and leave her girlfriend in a pub. I grip Katie's hand in mine and intertwine our fingers, sending her a reassuring look. She squeezes my hand gratefully and we make our way to look down the nearest alley.

As we get closer a muffled scream emits from inside it that is distinctively Effy's. I try to look emotionless, I don't want to get too attached to these people, it's not like they're going to stay in my life. I feel Katie pull forward and try and storm her way into the entrance of the alley. I react quickly and pull her back and behind me, giving her a stern stare telling her to stay put, I don't want this girl getting hurt.

She look at me with fear and fury in her eyes and goes to push past me, I stay strong and mouth the words to her 'trust me', hoping that she'll get it and stay the fuck behind me. She seems to get the gist and stops forcing her way past, she looks me in the eyes, the fear being the only thing evident. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead for reassurance and let go of her hand, walking softly towards the edge of the wall and poking my head into the alley.

What I see ignites an anger deep within me that I haven't felt in a long, long time. Three men and are stood around Effy, one just in front of her struggling to get his pants down whilst the other two are pinning her down whilst trying to rip her clothes off, Effy struggling her hardest to make the job extremely difficult for the two men.

I feel a low growl rip its way through my throat as I swiftly turn the corner, careful not to alert them of my presence. I feel Katie turn the corner and hear a small, pain-filled gasp escape her mouth, but I don't stop to comfort her, all I see is red.

The men don't notice me till the last second when I kick the man struggling with his pants (man No.1) as hard as I can at the back of his knee, taking pleasure in the scream of pain he emits as he drops to the concrete. The two men quickly stop groping Effy and stand up, quickly descending on me. In a flash I see Katie run past me and grab hold of Effy wrapping her arms around her trembling body before they both look up at me.

I turn my attention to the two men in front of me and quickly decide on my plan. I don't give them time to land a punch on me as I quickly move to the guy on the right (guy No.2) and smack him in the face, satisfied when I heard the loud crack of his nose breaking. I then quickly bent low to the ground and span my leg in a 360 motion to sweep the guy on the left (guy No.3) off his feet, I stamp my foot down hard on his head listening to the sickening crunch as I turn and knee guy No.2 as hard as I can in his crotch, pretty cirten that his balls are now somewhere up in his stomach. He falls to the floor in agony so I turn back around and start kicking guy No.2 in his ribs and stomach, hoping to do as much damage as possible.

"Naomi! Behind you!" I hear Katie's terrified scream over the screams of agony.

I had forgotten about guy No.1 till I heard Katie's voice and as I span around to kick the shit out of him I felt a shooting pain rip through my left side of my stomach. I let out a string of curses as I instinctively lifted my hand over the affected area. I pulled it away to find it covered in blood and I hear Katie and Effy gasp at the sight.

From the corner of my eye I see a glint of silver in the man's right hand as he wafts it about, laughing hysterically. _Knife_. Feeling the pain of the cut and seeing the blood on my hand only angered me more as I speak in an even tone to the man, "So, you think you can try and rape my friend then fucking stab me? Nah, no fucking way," and with that I surged forward and grabbed hold of the wrist his knife was in with my right and gripped his shoulder with my left. I twisted with all my might, sending him down to his knees in pain, his arm still held in my grasp. Usually, this would be a time where I would just threaten him but he had fucking stabbed me and tried to rape my friend and all I could feel was anger coursing through my veins, so I brought my foot up and kicked at the back of his elbow with all my might, suddenly feeling smug about my leg strength from my daily jogging and football practice.

His arm let out a sickening snap as it bent the opposite way, sticking in place. I dropped his arm, leaving him to curl up in a ball screaming in agony whilst clutching his broken arm. Happy that the men weren't getting up any time soon I felt the anger dissipate from my body as I rushed over to where Katie and Effy lay on the ground, staring wide eyed at me.

"Eff, are you ok?" I spoke, my voice shaking with panic and worry as I checked over her body quickly with shaking hands, making sure they hadn't hurt her. Neither was answering my question so I kept repeating it over and over and I searched her body checking and checking again.

Eventually Katie's spoke in a shaking voice, "She's fine Naomi, it should be us asking if you are ok," her eyes looking at my blood soaked shirt. I suddenly felt the pain of the knife wound, remembering it was there with the adrenaline from the fight wearing off. I tried not to show my pain as I told them I was fine. I didn't want them worrying about me, I don't deserve their worry.

I stood up and lifted Effy up with my blood free hand, seeing that they were obviously still shaken. We slowly walked out of the alley, me lagging behind as I pressed my hand to the wound, trying to determine how bad it actually was. When I lifted my hand away I saw that it was covered with a new coat of blood, I knew the cut wouldn't kill me or anything, I'd had worse, I'd just patch myself up when I got back to the apartment.

"How the fuck did you learn to fight like that?" Effy's shaking voice spoke to me as she turned with wide eyes.

"You lean a lot when you've lived on the streets," was my reply, much to their shock. I just rolled my eyes and walked past them, the story was for another time, one when I was not in fucking pain.

They hurried to catch up to me as I rounded the club corner and stood up front, suddenly remembering about Emily and Cook still dancing away, "Katie, go get Cook and Emily, yeah? You lot are coming to stay in mine and Cook's apartment tonight, I'm not letting you home alone." Katie quickly agreed and rushed into the club in search for the two.

Once we were alone I felt Effy's arms wrap around me sideways tightly and I heard her mutter a small 'thanks'. I felt my body melt at the affection being shown to me and, if she wasn't pressing on my wound, I would have definitely hugged her back, but instead I just gently removed her arms and jokingly said, "Watch out yeah Effy, fucking kills that, you know"

She looked at me confused before catching the glisten of my blood on her arm under the lampposts light and she turned to look at me with a worried expression plastered on her face, "Show me the cut, Naomi," she demanded, though it wasn't really a demand when her voice was still shaking so bad.

I sighed and obeyed her orders, lifting my top up to show her the deep gash through the side of my stomach, blood pouring slowly out. I lifted my head to look at her reaction and saw that she had paled even more that her usual colour (if that was possible) so I quickly pulled my top back down, obviously not wanting her to feint or throw up.

The second my top was down the door slammed open and a panicked looking Emily and Cook burst out with Katie in tow. Seeing Effy had paled Katie and Emily rushed over, asking of her well-being. Cook ran over to me, seeing my blood stain on my shirt that was growing slowly bigger by the minute. He looked at me with concerned eyes, "What happened, Blondie?" He asked.

The other three must have heard his question as the quickly crowded round me, Emily looking at the blood stain with shocked eyes. I just waved off their concern, "Me, Katie and Effy will tell you when we get back to the apartment, yeah? Or you could just go and look down that alley," I told them, gesturing to the alley where I had just beaten the crap out of three guys.

Cook nodded and walked into the alley, Emily following closely behind. I felt a smug smile cover my face as I heard Cook's excited howl as he ran back out of the alley coming over to me and giving me a high-five, "Fucking yes, Naomikins! That guys arm looks fucking ace!" He shouted in approval as Emily walked out of the alley, face pale with shock.

I laughed Cook's comment off as I began walking in the direction of our apartment, clutching softly at my wounded side, "Cook, call JJ, yeah?" I told him softly as I winced in pain. He nodded quickly and whipped his phone out, pressing the speed dial.

I felt a presence fall into step next to me and a hand slip into my left, blood free hand. I looked over to see Katie walking next to me, looking at me intently, "Thanks," she spoke softly whilst giving me a squeeze of the hand.

I squeezed it back with a small smile on my face, "Anytime."

* * *

**You like?**

**Send me a review of your opinion :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two words. **_**Fuck technology**_**. You never realise how much you rely on your computer till it fucking breaks.  
Anyway, It's back up and running now so be happy, guys! Someone asked me in the reviews if there would be Ceffy in this story? If I'm honest there probably won't be, I'm a big fan of Keffy, so...**

**Oh, **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** and stuff. The other day I realised that there was another Skins story with the same title as this one, and it's only fair that I change the title of mine as that FF was published before this one. So, If you have any ideas for a title to this story I would be more than happy to hear It and If I like It then that'll be the new title. :) **

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

We were just a few streets from the apartment when the pain started to become unbearable. JJ had been called and had told Cook what to do scene as though it was fucking well early in the morning and we had woken him up from his 'beauty' sleep. My side was still bleeding and with every step I took the jolt up my left side was excruciating. I had to act like everything was fine though, the girls kept shooting me worried glances every few steps, clearly knowing that the wound was worse than I made it out to be. Cook was the only one who looked like he couldn't give a shit, he'd seen me worse than this before, like the times when I was left terrified on the floor, jeans dropped to my ankles and covered in cuts and bruises.

He was worried though, I could tell. I could feel his eyes flit to my body almost as much as the girls, though he was definitely more discreet about it, keeping the cheeky grin he usually sports on his face, he's used to hiding behind it.

I knew he could tell the pain was getting worse, he knew the movements I did unconsciously with the different levels of pain I was in. Or that's what he told me when I questioned him, if I'm honest though I think he can just sense it, we're that fucking close.

A sharp pain brought me out of my musings and it took everything I had not to show the discomfort on my face, though I'm sure Cook caught my poorly hidden wince in his peripheral vision. I took a quick glance back to find the three girls oblivious to my actions as they were engaged in a hushed conversation. I felt myself relax a little before using my full concentration on blocking out the searing pain.

We had just gotten into the elevator when the dizziness came. _Fuck living near the top floor_. I felt my head become heavier as my vision increasingly became more blurry. I leant on my right shoulder against the wall near the corner of the elevator as it took us to our destination, trying not to smear my blood anywhere.

It was getting harder to keep the act up, the pain was getting too much. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes trying to compose myself. The conversation behind me was just humming in my ears, I knew Cook was trying to make light of the situation and normally I'd be right there with him, but the pain was too much. This wound was definitely deeper than I had first thought.

Mid exhale I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open slightly and looked over my shoulder to find Emily. I could see the concern in her eyes and gave her a reassuring nod, it wasn't like I was going to fucking die was it? Though I could understand where her concern was coming from, it's not like my side wasn't gushing blood, I could feel it pouring over my fingers still.

The elevator doors dinged open as Emily lifted her hand off my shoulder. I pushed myself off the metal wall and instantly felt a wave of dizziness pass over me, followed by a shit load of pain. I couldn't hold in the grunt of pain that shot through my mouth and the four turned to look and me with concern etched across their faces.

"I'm fine" I managed to mumble before struggling through the elevator doors and down the corridor. I heard a scoff behind me but didn't have the energy to decipher who it was that made the noise, though my money would definitely be on, Katie.

With full concentration (and my left hand on the wall) I managed to make it to the front door of our apartment without any falling over, though there was a shit load of wincing. I leant my shoulder against the wall and fished with my left hand for the apartment key, finding it in my right side fucking pocket. Took me like 5 minutes to get it out.

It was a completely different story trying to get the key in the actual fucking door though. For one, I was using my left hand because my right one was covering my wound, and for two, I was dizzy as fuck and every time I got close to the lock it fucking moved place.

I was concentrating so hard that I didn't even realise that the four of them had caught up to me until I felt Cook's hand wrap around mine and take the key out of it before sliding it into the lock with ease and pushing the door open. I huffed in frustration and lead the way into the apartment, Cook knew I hated it when people helped me, I don't care how much I needed it.

"One of you three get everyone a spliff, back room. Cook you're with me," I announce quietly to the them whilst making a bee-line to the kitchen, not even bothering to check if people heard me, if I didn't have a fucking spliff waiting for me all hell was going to break loose.

Opening the kitchen door with a grunt, I snatched a large bottle of vodka from a random cupboard and leaned heavily on the counter, waiting for Cook to find the first aid kit and fill the bowl of water. By the time he was ready I had already downed around 1/3 of the bottle, eager to get myself numbed from the pain. Cook pushed through the door first then held it open with his foot for me, clearly seeing how much I was struggling. I nodded his was in appreciation as I went past, heading towards the living room.

I could see that the three of them had already made themselves at home, Katie and Emily sat on the single armchairs and Effy on the sofa calm with spliffs hanging out of their mouths. Once they caught sight of us Effy stood and handed us each one of the extra spliffs she had. I didn't have much energy left so I just grunted my gratitude and placed the spliff between my lips and Effy brought her lighter to it. I inhaled the smoke gratefully and held it in my lungs for as long as possible, already feeling the drugs taking their effect on my weak body.

I stood next to the sofa and alternated between taking drags of my spliff and swigs of the vodka whilst I waited for Cook to get himself ready. He placed his spliff on the table for when he had finished with me and opened the first aid kit, placing the water bowl next to it and took out the scissors. In the time when this was happening, Effy had casually slipped into the kitchen and found a few extra bottles of alcohol and had sat on Katie's lap, the three of them staring intently at Cooks movements.

Knowing what was about to happen next I took a final gulp of vodka and placed it on the table then putting the spliff between my lips. Cook, always one to try and lighten the mood, came towards me slowly, snipping the scissors acting like a fucking ninja or something. I wasn't taking him on so I just rolled my eyes and quickly switched the hand covering my wound from my right hand to the left, giving Cook full access to snipping the fuck out of my shirt.

"Favourite fucking shirt this," I grumbled, not entirely pleased that I wouldn't be able to wear it again. I wiped my blood coated right hand on the other side of my shirt and moved the spliff from my mouth, picking up the vodka and taking a quick swig, making extra sure I'd be numb for this shit.

Putting the vodka down I felt Cook lightly lift the bottom of my top and begin his cutting. Cook and I were so used to doing this, there had been plenty of times when we had gotten pretty bad wounds and had to stitch each other up, we were pretty much professionals at this stuff, obviously with the help from JJ who I should probably mention is our private doctor.

Cook finished cutting in a few seconds and carefully help me out of my top, knowing how fucking painful it is if you try to do it at normal pace. I lifted my left hand from my wound so the top could come of my whole top half and give Cook a good view at the wound.

I heard loud gasps coming from the two armchairs and looking up to see the three girls looking at my torso in horror, though I'm not sure if they were looking at my open wound or the many scars that covered my back and front.

I just shrugged my right shoulder casually and lay myself down on the sofa, wound facing upwards for Cook to clean and stitch. I took a quick glance down at the wound but it was pretty impossible to see, there was too much blood round it and pouring out. I took a puff of my spliff.

"So... Is someone going to tell us what happened now?" Emily's husky voice broke through the silence, alternating her eyes from me to Katie then t Effy expectantly.

Both Effy and Katie turned to look at me, obviously not wanting to explain, but I just scoffed and gestured with my head to where Cook was leaning over my wound about to press the water filled cloth to it. Plus, if I'm honest I don't remember much from when I stormed down the alley, the adrenaline had took over my body. Pain shot through my side as I felt the cloth against the wound. My head snapped to Cook as I hissed, he had the decency to look at least a small bit apologetic through his smirk.

"Well I should probably start anyway," Effy spoke through a cringe after seeing my discomfort. "Well, as you all know I went outside for a fag and when I lit up the three lads were walking past looking pissed and probably high as fuck." She closed her eyes tightly and hung her head at this point. Katie obviously sensed her discomfort as her arms wrapped more tightly around Effy's waist.

"For fuck sake, _James_, be fucking careful!" I couldn't help but interrupt when Cook decided he was going to put more pressure on my already sensitive wound.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking down, knowing he was in the shit as I used his first name.

I knew the girls were pretty shocked that I had actually used his first name but they didn't comment, Effy just let out a small cough and continued, "So, the guys started to try and come on to me and groping me but every time I tried to get back into the club they blocked me. After a bit one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me down the alley, they pushed me to the floor and two of them started trying to rip my clothes off, I couldn't do anything but scream." She finished there, clearly remembering it was too painful because she scrunched her eyes shut tighter and turned, burying her head in the crook of Katie's neck.

Seeing Effy like this made the anger start to burn through my veins again, I could feel my body tensing and my hands changing to fists getting ready to punch the shit out of something. Cook could obviously sense my change of mood because he stopped wiping my side and leant up and kissed my temple, instantly relaxing me. Usually we don't show each other affection but I'd say this was probably a better time than ever of I would be up and punching a wall through.

Emily and Katie turned their heads at Cook's movement to see what was happening, but when they locked eyes with me I just rolled my eyes and went back to puffing on my spliff, calming me even more because I was about to get pissed when I hear the next bit of the story. Before a silence could take over Cook asked what happened next before turning his attention back to my wound, keeping his ears keen.

Katie was the one to pick it up next, "Well you remember when we were dancing and then I went to get us all drinks?" Katie questioned Cook and Emily who both nodded their heads not wanting to interrupt the story. "When I'd just ordered them, Naomi came up to me and asked if I'd seen Effy since she went for her fag. I hadn't so we both went outside to see if she was still there but we couldn't see her. We went to have a look down the alley to see if she was smoking there but we heard Effy's scream coming from it so Naomi pulled me behind her so she could have a look round the corner and see what was happening," Katie then turned to me with an expectant look on her face, obviously wanting me to continue.

I just grunted at her and pulled on my spliff, definitely not happening, I couldn't even fucking remember what happened. I opened my mouth to tell her just that but Cook cut me off, "Wow, fuck me, Blondie. No wonder it's been bleeding so fucking much, it's opened your scar," he spoke cautiously, he knew how much the events where that scar came from have shaped my life.

My eyes widened when he said it and my head lifted up to look at my wound. _Fucking hell_. I felt the bile rise in my throat at the sight in front of me, the memories coming back instantly. The wound was still bleeding pretty badly but the way the knife had cut into my side it had managed to slice straight across the large scar on my side, leaving the bumpy scar tissue looking very gruesome.

I felt tears welling up at the back of my eyes so I shut them tightly and shook my head, trying to get rid of the flashbacks, I already had enough of them in my fucking nightmares. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible, I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my skin. I felt a large hand slip into mine and give it squeeze then leave just as soon as it arrived. I opened my eyes and was met by four worried faces staring back at me, "I'm fine. Katie just carry on, yeah?" I told them, forcing a smile onto my face. Fuck sake my spliff was finished, I stubbed it out on the table and began fiddling with my hands, I needed to keep my emotions under control, plus Cook had just started putting the fucking stitches in.

Katie nodded in acknowledgment, "Naomi looked round the corner and I heard her growl before she sped down the alley and she kicked one of the guys in the back of his knee then started beating the crap out of the three of them whilst me and Effy watched. She took down two of them before the last guy came up behind her with a knife, I tried to shout but he'd already cut her," Katie scrunched her eyes up and pulled Effy even tighter, if that was possible. I looked away from her to see what Emily's reaction was to all of this but she was just staring at Katie with wide, shocked eyes. Katie continued, "She put her hand to it and it had fuck loads of blood on it when she moved it away but she didn't even cry or anything, just got mega pissed off and snapped his arm then came over to us and started fussing over Effy to see if she was ok," Katie concluded.

It was silent for a few seconds where Katie recovered from her story telling and I took in Emily's shocked face, her eyes wide and her mouth making a tiny 'o' shape. _Cut_e.

Cook's howl broke the silence as he began jumping up and down around the room, "Fuck me, Naomikins! Why couldn't you have shouted me before you did that? It's been fucking ages since I've seen kick the shit out of someone!" He howled again in appreciation, earning smiles all around the room.

I looked down at my side to see that Cook had finished stitching my wound. I let my fingers trace the stitch line momentarily before heaving myself to stand and announced that I was getting some more spliffs for everyone, not bothering to pull a top on, I know Cook likes me shirtless and I'd seen the girls eyeing me up, even if they won't admit it.

I took my time walking to the back room, feeling eyes burning into my back, examining my scars. Once I got to the room I picked up one of the pre-rolled spliffs off of the table and brought it to my lips, lighting it then taking a long drag. _Fuck I needed that._ With the spliff still between my lips I grabbed a large handful and walked back out, closing the door behind me.

Once I arrived back at the living room I knew something bad had happened, I could have probably cut the tension in the room with a knife. I examined the faces in front of me and got sort of an idea about what had happened. Katie had obviously asked Cook something pretty bad because she was looking at him expectantly and his face was irregularly paler. Enforcing my presumptions was the fact that Effy and Emily were giving Katie murderous glares. I decided to be the good friend and get Cook out of this kerfuffle, "What's going on?"

All heads snapped to me then, Cook with pleading eyes, Emily and Effy with an emotion I couldn't quite place and Katie with her mouth open ready to presumably ask me what she has asked Cook, "I was asking Cook what you meant about what you said in the alley before," she replied.

My eyebrows creased in confusion, _what the fuck was she talking about?_ "The fuck you talking about?" I voiced my thoughts.

"You said, 'you learn a lot when you've lived on the streets'?" She quoted me.

My eyes shot wide in realisation. "Oh," was my reply, that wasn't supposed to have slipped out. _Ahh fuck._

* * *

**So, I know nothing really happened but did you like it?  
Review? I like to know your opinion :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, sorry for the slow update but personal life and school decided to take over my life. Apparently someone has decided to make their mum ring into school to make us get more homework in each lesson, so I've been pretty swamped.**

**I just thought I'd mention that in my long time delayed update time I've thought of a name for this story. How does 'Behind The Masks' sound?**

**And final thing, if you're ever wondering how long it'll be till the next chapter is up then you can always PM me or something and I'll try and give you a rough estimate. Or you could just PM me for a nice chat, I don't mind either way :)**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

"You said, 'you learn a lot when you've lived on the streets'?"

Now I remembered, I had said that to both Effy and Katie as I stormed past them out of the alley, I just didn't think they would remember as they were both pretty shocked. _Well, fuck_, was pretty much the only thought running through my head and I could feel my imaginary mouth flapping open and closed as I tried to find a way to reply.

When I had felt my eyes grow wide I had been extremely quick in getting control over my outward appearance, pretend to act calm and cool, which was the complete opposite to what was actually happening inside my head. I was used to this though, the hiding away behind a mask, both Cook and I were. It was just so much easier than letting people in, because when you do that they fuck you over and leave. I'd had enough of that in my lifetime already, thanks very much.

I decided on the easy route out of this, be vague. Most people that had heard of me and Cook had known that we had a spell of living on the streets, it was just common knowledge so we wouldn't be saying anything that they could fuck us up with. "I did say that and it's true. Cook and I did for a time." I replied whilst placing one of my many spliffs between my lips and lighting it whilst taking a seat next to Cook carefully, the pain was still pretty fucking horrible.

I slouched back into the sofa, making sure to keep up my uninterested look. As I went to sit down I managed to get a quick glance at Cook and his face seemed to be turning back to its usual peachy colour, he had sensed what route I was going to take with these questions and he now looked like he was considerably more relaxed. I blew out the smoke that I had inhaled and watched it on its route to the white ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the three pairs of curious eyes burning into my face.

"What do you mean, 'it's true'?" Emily asked, eyes wide with shock.

Now, usually I would reply with a smart arse, sarcastic comment to a question like this, but for some strange reason I felt like I needed to prove myself to these people, not just show them I was a complete waste of space. So, instead of being a twat, I just shrugged my right shoulder casually and took a puff of my spliff, acting disinterested. This conversation had to end pretty soon or I knew I would say something that shouldn't be said.

The three of the seemed to get the gist that I wanted to finish the conversation over because no one spoke for a few minutes, just settled for taking small swigs out of the vodka bottles and pulls on the spliffs being handed around. Well, that was until Katie fucking Fitch (found out the Fitch bit earlier on in the night) opened her big gob, directing her question at me. "Is that how you learned to fight... Did that stuff happen to you?" She asked.

Again, being vague and acting cool was my mask and I tried to keep my face as expressionless as possible as I did my casual shrug and drag of my spliff. I couldn't see any reason why I had to explain myself to these people that I hardly know, why would they care about a low life like me?

The three of them seemed to catch on to the meaning of my shrug as their eyes grew wide. Katie, in a round-about way had asked me asked me if I had ever been raped. And as a matter of fact yes I have and the first time was fucking terrible, Cook had found me covered in cuts and bruises on an alley floor unconscious, pants around my ankles. I know what you're thinking_, why the fuck aren't you traumatised? _And theanswer is yes, deep down I probably am, especially with all the other things that have happened to me, but I've made sure to keep myself numb from it all, drinking myself unconscious and taking a shit load of drugs. If I'm honest, I don't think I've been more than 48 hours stone cold sober since my mum died, because If I'd ever gone more than that I'd become a shell of my former self and at one point, just after my mum did die I had tried to kill myself and Cook had found me, he's been trying to keep me away from dark places ever since.

I could see that all three of them wanted to ask me questions as their mouths were flapping open and closed frequently, they just didn't know how to phrase them. Well, I couldn't be arsed answering questions about my past to random people so I decided it was time to change the topic of conversation to something lighter, "Vodka, anyone?" I asked whist holding up my half empty bottle with a winning smile.

Cook, never one to not sense my mood quickly replied with a loud howl and snatched the vodka from my hand and took a large gulp, not even wincing as it burned down his throat. The three of them soon closed their flapping mouths and took a spliff from the table, trying to disguise their shocked expressions. _They've obviously not had much practice_, was the only thought that fluttered around my head as I started to feel the familiar numbness overtaking my body.

**XOXO**

It was around 4am when we decided to call it a night. The three girls were considerably drunk, finding it very hard not to trip over their feet whereas me and Cook were just stumbling, we could obviously hold our drinks better than them, which everyone pretty much knew from the first second we met anyway.

The hours we were drinking had been filled with nothing but light banter, the conversation never went deeper than bitching about the 'Fitch Bitch' and everyone made sure to steer clear from anything to do with groping and rape, Effy still seemed pretty shaken up.

More times than I would like to admit I also found my eyes drifting over to Emily to watch how she reacted to the things said, the way she laughed was just beautiful. She got this twinkle in her eyes and she threw her head back, exposing the smooth pale skin of her neck where I just wanted to bite and suck and lick... And every time my imagination drifted to that point I'd shake my head and slap myself mentally. She was stirring feelings in me that had long been forgotten and she needed to fuck off doing it, there was a reason I only ever did one night stands and that's fucking Lexi's fault.

"Right, bedtime bitches." Cook spoke loudly, obviously sensing _again_ that I was getting stuck in my head, "Red, Katiekins and Effykins can all sleep in Naomi's bed unless you want to join me for some late night action." He finished with a few thrusts of his hips and a sleazy wink, I couldn't help but smile.

"No fucking way, dickhead. We'd never want to shag anyone like you." Katie sneered, only half joking as she looked him up and down with distaste. I could tell that the comment hurt Cook but he hid it extremely well behind a bellowing laugh and howl. It was time to make the most of Katie's comment, she'd set me up to piss her off,

"You heard the woman, Cook." I replied whilst jumping up off the sofa, the pain gone from my numbing, and walked over to the girls, wrapping my arms around the shoulders of both Effy and Katie, "all the more for me." I waggled my tongue, sending a wink Emily's way, feeling my stomach drop a little when her nose scrunched in distaste. _Fuck sake_.

"Ugh, piss off you twat! Same goes for you." Katie shouted whilst pushing me in my side to get me away from her, because I'm that revolting. Unfortunately for me though, one of Katie's hands landed on my stitched wound and it fucking killed. I knew she knew it too, she could see where her hands had landed because I still had my top off.

Her eyes widened as I stumbled back a little from the force of the push, I could see the guilt crossing her face. I didn't want her feeling bad though, beautiful girls aren't supposed to feel bad. So when I felt the wince coming I tried my hardest to disguise it as a wink and I laughed loudly pretending to take humour from her last comment, "Aw, Katie hun, you should know by now, everyone always comes back to Naomikins," I replied good heartedly.

I watched fondly as she relaxed and then huffed and stormed through a random door that she thought would be my bedroom, lucky for her it was. Emily followed quickly after shooting me a small smile, probably grateful that I didn't show my pain in front of Katie. I winked sleazily in return and chuckled to myself as I watched Cook get rejected from offering his 'Cookie love'. Effy was last to head off to my room, but as she turned towards me she lifted herself slightly on her toes and gave me a peck on the check. (I should probably mention that I'm pretty damn tall). To say I was startled with the gesture would be an understatement, but I gave nothing away with my outer appearance and just grinned like a Cheshire cat and gave her a more genuine, less sleazy wink. She could take it whichever way she wanted, I know for a fact I would never turn her down if she offered me a shag. Fucking gorgeous that girl.

Once Effy had closed the door behind her I turned to Cook with a shit eating grin, "You're fucking jealous mate. I got two shags tonight and got a kiss on the cheek, I fucking own you." I gloated, winding Cook up was definitely my favourite pass time.

"Oi, fuck you smart arse. You wait till tomorrow, I bet you I'll get more action than you." He replied with a smug grin, already psyching himself up for the action of the bet, which I thought was a pretty stupid one at that, he was obviously going to lose,

"Fine, you can have your bet but you're gonna lose mate. Who's got the war wound?" I made a big act of gesturing to my stitched side as I tried to tone down my smile, it felt like it was going to split my face. Cook was obviously going to lose this bet, people were fucking well easy to pull when you had 'war wounds' you just have to act all sensitive and shit and you literally have to swat them away with a stick.

Cook bellowed out a loud laugh, "War wounds don't matter when you're with me, Blondie. The birds see my beautiful face and then they swoon over me. So good luck," he winked, fucking hell we're going to going on like this for another half an hour, I can see it coming.

...  
...

"For fucks sake, they've been going on like that for fucking ages!" Katie shouted from her position on Naomi's bed, the three of them had taken to sitting in a triangle shape as they talked about the strange events of the night. None of them had expected it to turn out the way it had.

Effy rubbed comforting circles on Katie's back and looked at her adoringly, Effy definitely did find angry Katie fucking hot, though there was not much she could do about it with Emily in the room. She turned her thoughts to the two people who had made a large impact on her life and she had just found them tonight, "They're not what I expected," was the words spoken from her, leaving Katie and Emily both nodding their heads in agreement.

"Definitely not, I thought they were going to be twats. Well they are, but they can't be that bad if Naomi saved you," was Emily's reply to Effy. As soon as she had seen Naomi she had felt a pull in her stomach, she was fucking gorgeous and it was impossible to think that she could be the nasty piece of work that most people made out to be, though she could see why they had all said what they said, she had beaten the crap out of three full grown men.

"They're fucking weird though, what the fuck was all her scars about?" Katie questioned, wrinkling her nose a little in disgust. Yeah, she'll admit, Naomi's body is fucking amazing but those scars were disgusting.

"I don't know, but did you see her face when Cook said that stuff when he was about to stitch her up? Plus, she hardly even reacted when she said she'd been raped" Emily replied. The way Naomi's face had paled had concerned them all, something was definitely off about how she got that scar and it was obviously pretty fucking bad for touch shit Naomi Campbell to pale at the thought of it. As for the whole rape thing, that was totally off. Surely if you'd have been raped you'd would at least be a little traumatised?

Both Effy and Katie hummed their agreement to Emily's comment and seemed deep in thought as all three of them pondered on the mystery of Naomi a little bit more.

"You going to be alright tonight, Naomi?" Cook's soft voice echoed quietly through the door. All three girls snapped their heads up and met each other's eyes. Cook had just called Naomi by her real name, their banter had clearly turned into a serious conversation. They all listened expectantly, waiting for Naomi's reply.

"I'll be fine, yeah. Don't worry about me, you go get some sleep." She replied. Naomi and Cook both knew that she should never sleep after she had gotten pretty badly injured, if she did the pain usually brought on more intense nightmares than she would usually experience and they were not ones that they both liked to deal with. And now especially when she had been cut across the scar that had made the nightmares come around in the first place, it would be one hell of a nightmare if she fell to sleep tonight.

"Just try your hardest not to fall to sleep, ok? If you need help staying awake you know where I am, yeah?" Cook spoke, no sleaziness to his words, he was genuinely concerned for his rock.

The girls looked at each other in shock, they were obviously never have meant to have heard that conversation, but it didn't stop them all from wondering what the hell the two of them were talking about. Clearly Naomi had some problems.

There was no reply from Naomi so they suspected that her reply was just a nod, they heard footsteps walking in opposite directions, one set to the living room and one to a door on the opposite side of the hall before a door was heard being closed. Katie was the first to break the shocked silence, "What. The. Fuck." Was all she had to say.

"Agreed. They're both definitely more complex than first thought." Effy replied, seemingly in deep thought about what the hell could have turned Naomi and Cook into this bad stereotype, they seemed pretty nice once you got past all the bravado.

There was another round of humming in agreement before it was decided by Katie that it was time to get some sleep because all three of them knew that 'Mother Fitch' would be ringing their phones as soon the suns light hit the pavements.

...  
...

I sparked up my next spliff and placed it between my lips, taking a long pull before exhaling slowly and pushing myself deeper into the comfort of the sofa. Today had been a long fucking day and my supposed to be celebration has ended with me with my side stitched and a constant dull ache through my body.

I was exhausted but I knew I couldn't sleep because if I did then I'd probably wake the whole apartment block with my screaming. It's not like I could go jogging or to the field either because of my stitches so It was pretty obvious that watching paint dry was going to be more fun than what I was going to be doing for the rest of the night. I took another puff of my spliff before having a swig of the vodka, _may as well get fucked up if I can't do anything else. _

It had been a few hours since everyone else had gone to bed and I was feeling considerably bored. I needed to do something to keep my mind occupied or my thoughts were going to take over and that would not be nice for anyone within a few metres distance. I started to pace the room, occasionally having a glance out of the window, admiring the beautiful view of Bristol in daybreak. Though pacing got boring after a short few minutes so I took myself over to the corridors door frame.

I stubbed out my almost finished spliff on the wall and let it drop to the floor (it's not like there weren't loads there anyway) and positioned myself under the frame. I lifted my arms above my head and got a good grip with my fingertips on the tiny ledge that jutted out and pulled myself up. _Pull up time_.

I enjoyed doing pull ups, they got my body working to a point where it was just impossible to work anymore and it made me forget about my shitty life for a few minutes. Plus these pain scars go away, the ones on my wrist covered by my long line of bracelets will stay with my forever, for people to judge.

Times like these were the only moments when my mind went blank and all I could focus on was the task at hand. These were the best time. Sometimes I wish I could just scream when there's like a million thoughts spinning round my head, but no. I always have to keep up this facade that nothing affects me and everyone's horrible comments don't feel like a stab to the heart, even though I feel the knife already there twisting a little each time one's said to me.

I was panting quite a lot now and I sometimes had to grunt with effort with each pull as I started to feel my muscles burning. It was around the time when a thin sheen of sweat coated my body that I heard a soft cough from behind me.

"Fucking hell!" I shouted and felt my fingertips lose grip on the ledge, luckily I was quick on my feet and saved myself the embarrassment of falling flat on my arse. I turned around quickly, hand on my rapidly beating heart, to see who had interrupted my 'workout' session and was surprised to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked me, a slight smile on her face. Shit this girl was beautiful.

"Oh, you know... Pull ups," Was my extremely smart reply_. I think that was pretty obvious wasn't it, Naomi? _I decided it was time to take this conversation back to the living room, didn't exactly want to wake anyone up and cause a few questions to be asked.

As I slumped back onto the sofa, Emily sat almost opposite to me in the chair she was sat in earlier. She seemed to raise a questioning eyebrow and glance at the almost empty bottle of vodka on the table, probably wondering why I wasn't already drinking it. I just shrugged my reply, I wasn't always completely stupid with drinking and I did know when it was time to stop, and now was the time. I didn't want to be too drunk with my conversation with Emily. I needed to savour the sound of her husky voice, not forget it.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I asked after a quick glance at the clock, 4am. I was pretty shite at small talk.

"Well, I couldn't exactly get to sleep with you making a fuck load of noise now, can I?" Emily joked, I liked her sense of humour.

"Sorry, just needed to keep myself occupied," I shrugged my right shoulder, not really that sorry that I now had company to pass some time till morning.

"And why's that?" Emily asked curiously, though I'm pretty sure that she wasn't demanding my answer, she would let me keep the answer to myself if I wanted to.

"Just do," Was my vague reply. I didn't really want to expand on the subject because it was just another thing that she could use against me when it was time for her to fuck me over. She nodded in response and relaxed back into her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

It was a few minutes till any words were spoken again and I'm not ashamed to say that I hadn't stopped staring at Emily through the whole silence. I had traced and memorized almost all of her face, the curve of her lips, the smile crinkles at the sides of her eyes. I'm fairly certain that Emily knew I was staring at her but to my delight she never mentioned it.

"Hey, you know you never told us what college you went to," Emily started up the conversation again, obviously only just realising that me and Cook had hardly given any information out about our personal lives. I was in a pretty drunken and chilled mood because of the drugs and alcohol so I decided to boast a little,

"That's because we don't go to college. We got kicked out," I chuckled, letting a content smile cross my face as I recalled the events of the 'riot' I had started.

Emily clearly didn't see the funny side as her eyes widened in disbelief, "What?! Why?" She half shouted, probably aware that at her full shouting volume it would probably wake all of the people in the apartment.

"Me and Cook got caught with two girls running naked around the college grounds," I grinned toothily, god I loved telling this story. "Then, the day we got expelled I started a riot."

"What! That was you? I saw it on the news!" Emily exclaimed, past the point of caring whether the volume of her voice would wake the other occupants in the apartment.

I hummed my conformation whilst trying to control my laughing at Emily's outburst, she just looked so cute when she was shocked. Plus, what the fuck? I couldn't actually believe that they would put that shit hole of a college on the news.

Emily soon joined in my laughter and that was when I realised it was probably the best sound in the world. I needed to make her do that more. "So, you have anything interesting planned for when the sun comes up?" I decided to change the subject, quickly get it off of the subject of me and onto her again.

"Well, me and Katie are probably going to be grounded because we didn't go home last night so nothing much. Katie will probably sneak out to see Effy though." She shrugged, Katie obviously snuck out a lot.

"Why would you get grounded?" I try to pry. I've heard off them both that their mum is a monumental bitch, but I'm sure if they told her why they didn't go home they'd be fine. But then again if she knew what happened she might make it illegal for them both to go out till they're like 30.

"She has this act where she pretends to care about us and if we're not home by the time it's like 2 she'll think we've been kidnapped. Completely fake though, she just can't stand the thought that one of us has stayed at a girl's house to shag them." She replied.

"Your mum sounds like a prick, why doesn't your dad do anything about it?" I was genuinely interested. When I came out to my mum by bringing my girlfriend round for tea she barley even seemed fazed, she was just happy that I was happy.

"Well, when I came out my dad supported me 100% and eventually calmed my mum down a bit. But then Katie shagged Effy to see what all the 'lesbian' fuss was about and when she came out as well, mum just went mental and my dad hasn't been able to calm her down since. This was like a year ago too."

"Fucking hell she's a twat," I replied. I fucking hated homophobic dick heads. "Me and Cook will walk you two home if you want, help you explain and stuff?" I was in a pretty giving mood considering how relaxed my many spliffs have made me.

"That'd be nice, yeah." She answered with a smile gracing her beautiful features. Shit, this girl was actually making me feel things, this had to stop. I just needed a shag, that was it. Emily glanced out of the window, the sun almost fully into the sky, I'd say it was around six ish. "My mum will be on the phone soon anyway, to scream at us for being 'inconsiderate' and telling us that 'I was up all night waiting for you to come home' which she never does." Emily scoffed after she was done mimicking.

I chuckled a little, Emily on a rant was hot. "Don't worry about getting shouted at, I'll tell your mum it was my fault you didn't go home." I was definitely up for telling this to the Fitch Bitch, I was up for an argument , homophobes make me pretty angry, narrow minded bastards.

"No, you don't-" Emily started before I cut her off,

"No, I do. End of discussion." I lifted my hand in a dismissing manner, there was no way she was talking me out of this.

A phone ringing and a lot of grumbling from my room was what cut off Emily from her next reply. I turned my head and gave her a cheeky grin before jumping up from the couch, which I instantly regretted as pain shot through my side, then rushed off in the direction of the noise. I needed to get changed.

I opened my bedroom door mid-Katie rant, "-sake, don't start. I've just told you we haven't been out shagging and I'll tell you what happened when we get back later!" She seethed. Katie was sat on the edge of my bed wearing one of my t-shirts that ended around her thighs, and when I glanced past her so was Effy, though she was lay casually staring at me. _Since when did I say they could wear my t-shirts? _Not that I'm actually complaining though, they looked fucking well sexy in my clothes. The only disappointment was that Emily wasn't half naked in my bedroom, I pushed that aside though, having Emily half naked in my room would stir up some shit that does _not_ want to be stirred up in me.

I decided it was time to make the most of this situation, I mean, we were all half naked here except Emily. With Katie still shouting down the phone, probably only vaguely aware that I had just walked into the room, I strutted over to the bed and laid myself carefully on my side, aware that my stitched side would fucking kill if I lay on my back, in-between Effy and Katie.

I was lay facing Katie's back so I looked behind me and asked Effy with my eyes for permission to feel up Katie. Luckily, Effy could see where I was going with this so, with a smile, she nodded her acceptance. I felt a grin make its way onto my face and I did nothing to stop it, I was about to touch up a beautiful girl, why would I try to stop it?

Slowly, carefully, I placed the tips of my fingers on the bottom of Katie's back, right near her arse, and lightly started to bring them up her spine. I only just got past the small of her back when she reacted, jumping up from the bed with a 'what the fuck?!' and spinning around with fury in her eyes. And me being me, couldn't help but burst out laughing, both from the reaction and from hearing Jenna Fitch's shouting down the phone from the reaction.

"Nothing's wrong mum, like you care. I'll be back later" Katie spoke down the phone angrily, eyes firmly planted on me. Katie ended the call with the phone still at her ear and brought it down slowly, and if looks could kill then I guarantee I would be six feet under by now.

My laugher soon started to die down when Katie had the phone by her side, I was expecting her to blow up at me and swear so much that a sailor would blush, but no, she was just stood there, eyes burning a hole into my skin and if it was possible, steam would be coming from her ears. I think it was safe to say she probably didn't like being interrupted when shouting at her mother.

"Why?" She spoke quietly, obviously trying hard to keep her anger in check. Though I definitely wasn't going to help her, I was in the mood for an angry Fitch twin,

"Your shouting was giving me a headache" I shrugged nonchalantly, riling her up even more, "and don't pretend you didn't enjoy my fingers on your body," I winked at her with a cheeky grin and watched with glee as her face turned an unnatural shade of red.

"You're fucking unbelievable, you prick!" Was shouted at me before storming forwards and going for a punch, I wasn't going to try and stop her, I was too busy gawking at how fucking sexy and angry Fitch looked in one of my t-shirts, those legs were fucking fit.

Katie had obviously decided against punching me as I felt her palm connect with my cheek sharply and two hands push at my collar bones, sending my back colliding with the mattress. _Well ouch, that fucking hurt,_ I tried my hardest to not show the pain on my face though as Katie had decided this was the time to straddle me, which was fucking hot till she started to try and beat the crap out of me.

I was quick moving my face out of the way of the punches being thrown at my face and through the pain of Katie's thigh against my extremely sore stitched side I couldn't help but wonder, 1) Why was this reaction so OTT? And 2) Where the fuck was Effy when her girlfriend was trying to beat the crap out of me?

Quite quickly after them thoughts occurred all the enjoyment of Katie straddling me had faded away, her thigh was doing a pretty good fucking job of pushing against my side really hard and to be honest I'm surprised she couldn't feel the stitches on her naked thigh. The only unfortunate thing about this whole situation was that Katie had her fucking underwear on.

With one last punch avoided I grabbed hold of Katie's wrists and with only a little effort I pushed up with my hips and span our positions, Katie now flat on her back breathing heavily. Again, I covered up my extreme pain from Katie and Effy with a cheeky smile and a sleazy comment, "Well, I would much rather you breathing heavily under me from a different reason," I spoke casually, but from the corner of my eye I caught the slightly evil glare from Effy and I knew I'd over stepped the mark and also confirming my suspicions was the way Katie's legs tightened around my waist angrily, causing another massive bout of pain to wrack my body. I was barely able to hold back the wince but miraculously I managed, I knew it was time for an apology to both girls but to be honest, I really couldn't be arsed, I know I've been going on about how I think these girls are different but fuck it, I was in pain and I needed them gone so I could find a release somehow.

Feeling the burn of Effy's glare in the side of my face I decided it was time to let Katie free. I released my grip on her wrists and pushed myself up and off the bed and without a second glance behind me I strolled over to my wardrobe and stripped off my pants, throwing them onto my already messy floor then pulling on a pair of clean skinny jeans. I was still topless from last night so I quickly ripped a random t-shirt off a hanger and began to pull it over my head.

"Shit Naomi, your cut looks fucking well bad," I heard Katie say through the fabric of my top. I paused in my movements momentarily before sliding the top down the rest of my body, I then lifted up the left side of my top to examine the stitched wound. I wasn't really surprised to find that it did in act look 'fucking well bad', there was a large purple bruise forming around the deep red line from where the sensitive skin had been squeezed by Katie's thighs, I wouldn't tell her that was her fault though.

"Eh, doesn't hurt," I shrugged my shoulders. It was a complete fucking lie though, I was in loads of pain and from the look on Effy's face she knew I was too, she seemed to suss out quite a lot of things that Effy. I dropped my top again and turned to shut my wardrobe, "Me and Cook are going to walk you both home by the way, I want to meet the infamous Fitch Bitch," I mused. I couldn't fucking wait to see the look on her face when me and Cook turned up at her front door (bad reputations get around to parents) with the twins, fucking hilarious, I'm even partially tempted to get my phone out and video it.

I strolled out of the room and into the kitchen, feeling Emily's curious eyes on me from where she was situated in the living room. I poured a glass of cold water and walked out and into the door almost opposite. Cook's room. Feeling like a professional from the many times I'd done this before, I threw the cold water onto Cook, smiling when I heard his curses and saw him fumbling about in his semi-consciousness, "Get up twat, we're walking the girls home, it's time to meet the Fitch Bitch."

* * *

**Oh yeah, I went there. Naomi is meeting Jenna Fitch next chapter, oooooo what's gonna happen?  
Reviews are very welcome, give me your opinion:P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ermm... Hey? *hides behind sofa*  
Super sorry for another long time without updating and I don't really want to bombard you with loads f excuses so I'll just say that there's been a funeral, hospital appointments and a new addition to my family in the form of a cousin:).**

**Hopefully the next update won't take as long and I would really appreciate feedback for this chapter because I've had a lot of trouble writing it. **

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

We all filed out of the apartment complex at around 7am with the promise of a chocolate and crisps breakfast from the corner shop, much to the girls distaste. Cook and I weren't really ones to have 'healthy' food, or any food, in the apartment so breakfast there was pretty much out of the question.

Me and Cook, never ones to miss an opportunity, followed behind the girls as they powered on, trying to not so discreetly catch a nice view of their arses, though I'm pretty sure they knew what we were doing, they didn't try to stop us. "So girls... Do you even know where you're going?" I asked eventually, after a few minutes of what I suspected as mindless wandering. I picked up my pace slightly and slotted myself next to Emily on the edge of the trio, Cook following my actions on the opposite side, though he wrapped his muscular arm around Effy's shoulders with a grin.

Never one to use more words than necessary, Effy replied with "no" shoving Cook off of her with a look of distaste.

Before Cook or Katie could make a retort I quickly butted in, "well lucky for you, me and the Cookie Monster are _excellent_ tour guides, and for our first stop, I would like to draw your attention to 'Jonno's corner shop' where the finest chocolate and cold drinks will be provided for the rest of the journey to the Fitch residence" I spoke in my 'poshest' voice as I made a dramatic gesture to the shop coming up on our right, the promised breakfast being the easiest topic of conversation to change to to avoid the argument.

Quick to pick up on my actions, Emily walked past me and into the shop, sending me a grateful smile. Katie followed a few second later, sending death glares at my best friend over her shoulder every few steps. Effy gave Cook one last shove before following the twins into the shop, leaving Cook placing his hand on his heart in mock hurt, "oh piss off Cook, don't even try it on with her, these three aren't included in our bet" I rolled my eyes at him, spinning around on my heel and through the shop door.

"It's just a piss about innit Blondie," he winked "oh and the bet? You're gonna get your arse kicked my friend. Just. You. Wait" he punctuated each word with a slap to my cheek, then carried on walking down the isle towards the crisps.

"If you say so knob head, but we'll see whose laughing tonight won't we?" I replied smugly as I grabbed a packet of salt and vinegar crisps off the shelf, giving a little turn and a wink before strutting off to find myself a non-alcoholic drink.

I found the girls stood by the drinks, obviously having a private conversation with the way they were huddled, and I just could help doing a little eavesdropping. I strolled causally down the isle towards the girls, my motive being that I was heading for a drink if I got caught, straining my ears to listen to the conversation, "-that school that was on the news? Yeah that was Naomi and Cook's fault, they started a riot!" Emily's disbelieving voice found my ears and I couldn't help smiling at the thought that she has actually gossiped about me and Cook.

"You fucking serious?!" I heard Katie half shout, clearly not wanting to draw attention to the trio. I, however, like attention and I thought it was high time for me to join this little gossip about me,

"Damn right she's 'fucking serious'!" I sauntered past and swiped a Coke off the shelf, "was actually quite fun too, you should try it some time." I winked at Effy and Katie's wide eyed faces and strutted over to the bored looking guy at the counter, placing my items there ready for purchase. "Eh, and if you don't want to pay for your shit hurry up and put it on here." I mean, it was only right for me to pay for their 'breakfast' they was our guests.

They quickly walked over to me, placing their items down too, when Cook decided to come bounding around the corner, "Aw cheers babe! Didn't know you were paying for us all" was shouted as he slapped his Sprite and Crunchie onto the desk.

I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness, he knew that I'd never, ever, pay for anything of his. Though today, I decided was an exception, "You know what, _babe, _I will pay for your shit, but only because I'll feel sorry for you later when you're paying for our drinks too" I sent him a wink as he scoffed. Before he could make a retort though, I'd paid the guy at the counter and walked out of the shop, crisps already opened.

"So my darlings, where the fuck are we going?" Cook questioned as he walked out of the shop, the girls following behind.

"That way," Emily pointed off somewhere to the left, "we did actually know where we were going before you got all smug on us," she replied snarkily. _Well,_ I'm obviously not in someone's good books.

"Well, let's get going then, wouldn't want to make the Fitch Bitch worry now would we?" I winked before turning and walking in the direction Emily pointed, shovelling crisps into my mouth along the way.

**XOXO**

One Coke, loads of chatting up strangers and a few snide comments later and we had arrived at the dragons lair. Well, to be honest, it didn't actually look like a dragon lived there, it was just an ordinary house on an ordinary road. In fact, me and Cook had probably robbed a few houses that looked similar to this one in our time.

It was one of them houses that you see and think 'ew, trying too hard much?' With the perfectly cut front lawn and pristine drive way with the best shade of red bricks, pretty much all the houses on the estate looked like copies of each other, it actually made me feel sorry for the twins to live in such a boring area. I turned my head to look at the rest of the group, Cook looking pretty awkward waiting for someone to make the first move onto the property, Effy not really showing any emotion, but if the way she was fiddling with her hands was anything to go by, she obviously wasn't too pleased to be here. And finally Emily and Katie, stood almost huddled together looking pretty scared, anticipating that their mother wouldn't react too well to being seen with the two most well known trouble makers in Bristol, clearly I'm referring to me and Cook.

None of them looked ready to make a move any time soon, so with a roll of my eyes and an 'oh for fuck's sake' I shouldered past the four of them and walked down the driveway, being sure to try and make as much of a mess as possible on the manufactured stones.

I soon heard their footsteps scuttling behind me as I reached the door and buzzed the bell, leaning gently with my shoulder on the wall next to me whilst the others made an arch around the door.

It took around 15 seconds till the door flew open and a very red faced Jenna appeared. It was safe to say that there actually was very little resemblance between the girls and their mother, she had very dark brown hair, probably Emily and Katie's natural colour. And, from what I could see, the brown eyes were the only other thing inherited, though Jenna's were an icy, unwelcoming brown whereas the twins were the complete opposite, especially Emily's.

In my peripheral vision I could see both Katie and Emily jump slightly as Jenna's face appeared and they seemed to huddle more closer to each other for safety. Effy however didn't look like she knew what to do, just took it upon herself to shrink back out of sight behind Cook's tall form. It seemed like me and Cook were the only ones who weren't fazed by the Fitch bitch and I felt like making it known, "Y'alright Jen, how's your morning going?" I spoke cheekily, even adding a little wink as I slouched more into the wall casually.

If it was possible, her face seemed to go considerably redder as she managed to spit out, "I beg your pardon! My name is not _Jen,_" her nose wrinkled in disgust, "it's Jenna, and who the hell do you think you are, waltzing around on my property?" She near screamed, obviously not very pleased that two fuck ups like me and Cook would even be in a 100 metre radius of her house.

"Well_ Jenna, _I'm Naomi Campbell and this," I gestured to Cook on the opposite side of the door, "Is the Cookie Monster." I smiled cheekily as Cook took his queue, grabbing Jenna's hand and pulling it to his lips with a 'how you doin' chick.'

Jenna quickly swiped her hand out of Cook's and wriggled her hand about in the air, clearly trying to get rid of his germs. To my side I could see Emily and Katie try to hold in their smiles at their mothers obvious discomfort, I could even see Effy gradually slinking into view from behind Cook to take Katie's hand in her own.

Before Jenna could make a retort Katie, with her renewed confidence of Effys hand in hers, piped up, "Hey mum, they mean no harm, they actually walked us home." Even from my vantage point I could see Kaite poorly hold back a cringe at her words. It was obvious to everyone that Jenna was definitely going to take those words the wrong way and think her 'dearest daughters' had had a gang bang or something. To prove my theory correct, Jenna opened her mouth,

"Oh they did did they? And why were you 'sleeping' out anyway when I specifically told you to be home for midnight?" She fumed, even using her fingers for inverted commas on sleeping which I couldn't help but snigger at, fortunately for the twins, turning the Jenna rage back onto me, "Don't you start young lady, I've heard all about you and I personally forbid you to ever see my daughters ever again, the same goes for you lad." Her eyes flicked across to Cook for a second before coming to rest on me again.

Well, anyone who has 'heard' of me would know that I never listen to anyone's rules so in my opinion, it was high time to put Jenna straight, "hey Cook, looks like we've got another stalker on our hands, eh?" I started with a wink towards Katie as I brought back the memories of our first meeting, earning a slight eye roll from her in return, "And for your information _Jen_, the only rules I listen to are my own." With each word I spoke I made sure to inch closer to Jenna's face and smirked a little when I saw the fire build in her eyes, "Now" I whispered, "Why don't you find out the real reason why Cook and I walked your daughters' home," and with a lick of my lips I moved away from her face and took up my position of leaning casually against the wall. I spoke a little louder now, "So girls, which one of you is going to explain to your dearest mother why you didn't come home last night?" I raised my eyebrow in anticipation, I couldn't wait to hear their excuse, it was pretty obvious they weren't going to tell Jenna the truth or all hell would break loose.

"Well..." Emily coughed uncomfortably as her eyes darted to each person in our little arch, probably looking for some kind of hint as to what to say, "erm... Well you know Cook and Naomi, they came and sat with us in the club and you know, we got talking..." She trailed off as she waited for someone else to come to her rescue, the saviour coming in the form of Cook,

"Yeah can't miss out on a piece of hot ass now can we?" He joked but quickly carried on as he felt the full force of Jenna's death glare on his face, "And we soon got rejected by these lasses so we just talked, got a bit too pissed and went back to ours." He finished with a pleased look on his face, obviously thinking his excuse was top notch. Jenna's face however was a picture as she took Cooks words the wrong way so I quickly corrected her thoughts,

"And by that Cook means Emily, Katie and Effy couldn't remember where they lived so they slept in my bed whilst I was on the sofa." I shot Cook a glance and giggled slightly at his sheepish look, he was never good with words that boy.

"It's all true Mrs Fitch," Effy piped up helpfully, she probably felt like she needed to add to the conversation since she hadn't said a word since we'd arrived at casa del Fitch.

I looked back to Jenna who looked, still fuming, but considerably calmer than a few seconds ago, "You best be telling the truth or I swear to god you'll be grounded until you can get your pension," She addressed her daughters who both gulped seemingly audibly, "Effy, I knew you couldn't be trusted to protect my Katiekins and if I see you anywhere near this house in the next few month there will be hell to play," The hurt and completely fucking angry look from Katie was enough to tell me that a situation like this has probably happened many times before, which I think is completely fucking homophobic and unfair. Jenna quickly rushed on before she could be interrupted, "As for you two," she hissed moving her eyes between Cook and me, "If I see you near this house again I'll be sure to phone the police and get you arrested, you don't deserve to be in the company of my daughters. Now Katie, Emily, get in here now!"

I raised my eyebrows at her little outburst, this woman seriously needed to remove the fucking huge pole from out of her arse quick time. As both Katie and Emily rushed past me to get into the house I caught Emily's arm and pulled her a little to the side as I leant close to her ear, "You know if it ever gets too much for you you're always welcome at our place, yeah?" I gave her arm a slight squeeze before letting go as I felt her nod against my cheek. "Have a beautiful day, Jenna!" I waved cheerfully as Jenna's still angry face turned back towards me. I gave her a wink before turning around and grabbing Effy lightly by the arm and walking back to the pavement listening to Cook behind me as he offered Jenna a 'quickie' to get her to lighten up a bit, the sound of her screaming retort sending us into a fit of poorly concealed giggles.

"Does she always have that stick so far up her arse?" I questioned quietly to Effy as I waved cheerily to a fuming Jenna and winked to a grinning Cook.

"I guess so," she replied, "There was no need to prod the beast though." She scolded with a grin, this was probably her way of saying thanks for taking the heat off of her beloved girlfriend and twin sister.

I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt, "Me? Now why on earth would I ever set out to provoke the homophobic Fitch bitch?" I questioned as Cook ran up beside me and grabbed me a headlock, clearly pumped from our little confrontation.

"Oh Naomikins, you certainly know how to get on someone's nerves don't 'cha ma' little munchkin," he answered with a ruffle of my hair.

"Oh piss off twat," I hissed whilst pushing him away from me as he caught my injured side with his hip, "And for your information, I didn't intend to, she just pissed me off," I huffed whilst walking in a random direction, how was I supposed to know where Effy lived?

Cook held his hands up in mock surrender before reaching into his back pocket and offering me a well needed fag, I took one from the opened box with a nod of gratitude before placing it between my lips as he lit it for me. "Urgh, that's disgusting, how can you even smoke one of those at this time of a morning?" Effy's face scrunched up as the puff from my fag hit her face.

"Ahh, don't knock it until you've tried it," Cook replied whilst holding the open fag box out for Effy, though she just shook her head and pulled a face. I had to giggle a little though when I heard Cook's little grumble of 'suit yourself' and he puffed away.

"So princess, where are we dropping your fine ass off?" I said as I walked past Effy giving her perky little bum a squeeze, taking advantage of the fact that the girlfriend was safely under lock and key and the Fitch household.

"Fuck off groping me you slag!" She shouted at me though the cheeky grin on her face told me she wasn't actually too bothered, "and if you're going to be my bodyguards home then it's back that way," She giggled whilst pointing across the park and football field behind us.

"After you m'lady," Cook replied cheekily before bowing and gesturing with his arm for Effy to pass him and onto the pathway through the middle of the field, I just simply slapped him on the back of the head after Effy had strolled leisurely passed, I knew what he was doing, it's not like I was oblivious to the fact that Effys dress, or should I say long shirt? Was pretty fucking short.

"Never one to miss an opportunity eh Cookie?" I smirked as I took a puff of my fag, picking up my pace slightly to walk alongside Effy.

"Touche Blondie, touche"

"Cook you wanker, it's_ touché_." I corrected him, Effy clearly liking our banter as she had a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"Naomi babe, the Cookie monster has his own vocabulary," He countered, even adding his signature howl to the end.

Not even bothering to reply to his comment I just rolled my eyes at Effy with a smirk before leaning into Cook with my shoulder, smiling at the feeling of his broad arm wrapping around my shoulders and how comfortable we were around each other.

"Eh babe, you do know you're still gonna lose this bet right?" Cook whispered in my ear. And just like that, he'd ruined the moment. I shoved him away from my side,

"Fuck you Cook, don't start right? You know you're going down tonight, I never lose two bets in a row!"

"Yeah well there's always a first for everything, right?" He smirked cheekily. The fucking twat.

It's probably just easier to say that we bantered through the whole journey to Effy's house, much to her amusement and annoyance. And once we did get to her house, Cook made sure to plant a big smacker onto her cheek and a 'come by any time you want babe' before leaving me to agree with him in a more casual manner before quickly planting a kiss on her lips then a smack on the arse before walking away quickly before I was throttled.

"fuck you, Campbell!" I heard her shout from behind me, fuming at my little advance. Though me, never one to pass up on the chance, decided to add fuel to the fire,

"Course you can, anytime babe!" I shouted back whilst walking backwards, waggling my tongue at a red faced Effy, and with a wave I turned around smacking a high-five with Cook, ready to get on with my day of shagging as many people senseless as I could.

* * *

**So my beautiful readers, how do you like Jenna?**  
**I love to read all your opinions so make sure to send me a review, love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my amazing, beautiful readers! Not much to say except that I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS, the promise of a new laptop is definitely a big yes, yes for my Christmas present list to Santa :D**

**Only other thing to say is I hope you enjoy this chapter and if it doesn't take too much time out of your day, pretty please send a review. I'm desperate to know if you like where I'm taking this story, I need your opinions so I can write this to be a better story for you guys!**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

Light had eventually turned to dark by the next time I saw Cook in our local club and it wasn't exactly the most pleasing way I found him. Pressed up against some slut with his dick still pumping inside her down the alley isn't on my top 10 list of things I would like to watch. So with an, 'oh my god, my eyes!' I quickly turned my back to them and held back my gag as they 'finished off' and carried on smoking my fag trying my hardest to tune out the moans behind me.

They finished quickly after my little interruption and Cook came to join me, fag in hand, cheeky grin in place, "Like what you saw Blondie? That was my 17th today." He said smugly, obviously thinking that I'm seriously unskilled in the sex department.

I snorted my laugh at his comment and felt even more smug about my many, many escapades of the day, "Well Cookie, looks like you're on drink duty tonight, 22 my dear fellow." I bowed jokingly, though I do think I deserve some sort of medal to bag that amount of lads and ladies in one day, fucking shattered now though I have to admit.

The kicked puppy look Cook now sported as we walked back into the club was enough to get me almost crying with laughter as I pushed through the pulsing crowds to our regular seats and flopped down heavily, letting my head dangle backwards over the back of the sofa following Cook on his route to the bar with my eyes idly.

Saying that I was shattered was probably a massive understatement to how I actually felt at the moment. I mean, yeah, I'll be the first to admit that I've got fucking excellent stamina from both my running/football and sex crazed lifestyle, but having no sleep in like 2 days and then shagging 22 people today has left me exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, not matter how bad the nightmares will be.

I was just getting about ready to let my eyes fall shut as I relaxed to the thumping bass of the club when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach before a fist gripped my hair and dragged me to my feet, ripping my hair almost out of my head as I was pulled in a random direction sloppily as I was still keeled over from the, what I expect, a punch to the stomach.

I felt the cool breeze of fresh air against my face as I suspect the doors of the exit were smashed open and I was dragged back into Cooks fuck alley and away from the smoking area that I presumed I was just man-handled through. I heard the heavy club doors hit gently together and muffle the sound of the crap and too loud music from inside before they were once again forced open and I heard a very familiar husk shout, "Katie, for fucks sake stop!" Her voice was threatening and as Katie completely ignored her and carried on dragging me by the hair, I immediately had some new found respect for her. It had to take some balls to ignore Emily Fitch when she used that tone of voice on you.

"Katie, seriously hun, you're over-reacting!" I heard Effy's panicked voice shout from somewhere near where Emily's voice had erupted from, though I don't know whether she was scared for me or scared that I would seriously injure Katie, given my track record.

The only reason why I hadn't actually reacted by now and Katie wasn't on the floor was because I was ridiculously tired and it seemed that my brain had decided it would only just form together for me what was happening at this moment in time. I was being dragged by the hair, by none other than Katie _Fucking_ Fitch, to a dark alley to get my face smashed in, and I didn't have the slightest clue why.

Though there was still a dull ache in my stomach,_ fucking hell Katie can punch_, I managed to gather my composure again and I could feel anger start to burn through my veins, but I definitely did _not_ want to take it out on a tiny Fitch, no matter how pissed off they were at me, need to make good impressions don't I?

So with a clench of my teeth, I stuffed the anger deep down to deal with later and moved quickly towards the body of Katie and wrapped my arms around her petite waist lifting her up and over my shoulder as she let go of my hair with a surprised squeal.

I then swiftly moved my arms from her waist and gripped the backs of her knees to prevent her from both falling or kicking the shit out of me, though I was certain that I would have bruises on my back from where Katie was now punching the shit out of it.

"Right, will one of you tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, please?" I asked Emily and Effy calmly as they looked on wide eyed at me and Katie and she fought to get control of the situation.

Effy and Emily however had other plans as they seemed to enjoy making excellent impressions of fish, their mouths opening and closing repeatedly and they struggled to form words. And it was at the time when their fish impressions were starting to piss me off, when Katie remembered that I still had a stitched and painful side from saving her girlfriends arse yesterday, though she didn't seem so appreciative of my superhero fighting skills now when she pressed her hand roughly against it causing pain to stab through my side and make me feel light-headed.

My first reaction was to let loose the anger that was burning inside me onto Katie and beat the fucking shit out of her, but I soon brushed the idea aside, if I did that I would never find out what the fuck was going on. So, with a different strategy forming in my head I roared out in my angriest and loudest voice I could, "Right!" I screamed, causing Emily and Effy to swiftly close their mouths and freeze in the positions, Katie following their actions quickly after.

I spoke quietly this time, directing my question to Katie, "If I let you down will you promise not to try and beat the shit out of me?" I spoke calmly, I was too tired to even threaten Katie tonight, holding her on my shoulder was taking more strength than it usually would ever do, I tried hard not to show my strain though.

I felt her nod against the small of my back quickly, so being the good person that I am, I let her down carefully. Though as soon as I stood back up to my full height again I felt a palm connect sharply with my face as it twisted quickly to the side from the force of it. I gritted my teeth strongly as I looked down the alley where my head was now facing as I tried my hardest to rein in the anger that was threatening to boil over at any second.

After a few seconds of heating silence I slowly turned my head back around and zoned my eyes in on the fuming Katie that was stood in front of me as I raised my eyebrows in question, waiting for her to explain 1) why she was so pissed off and 2) why the_ fuck_ she just slapped me.

Katie noticed my raised eyebrows and took her queue, "What the_ fuck_ were you thinking trying it on with my girlfriend?!" She near screamed in my face as she got closer to me, standing on her toes slightly so she could press her nose against mine.

I just sighed tiredly in return as all the pieces clicked into place, Effy had obviously told Katie about my little grope of her arse. I decided I may as well make the most of this situation because whatever I said Katie was likely to try and beat the shit out of me anyway, and Naomi Campbell is not one to grovel, "Well scene as you asked so nicely I'll speak you through my train of thought in three simple steps," I started as I pushed my face even closer to hers, feeling the slight pleasure as she dropped back to her tiny height and took a step away from me. I lifted my thumb into the air, dedicating my first step, "No.1, Wow that arse is fucking well fit," I lifted my index finger with my thumb for step 2, "No.2, I bet it's well nice to touch," I could see Katie fuming silently in front of me but I carried on regardless, lifting my middle finger up with the other two, "No.3, Hmm let's test that theory." I finished, sending a little wink Effy's way as she looked between me and Katie with wide eyes, horror written across her face.

"You're such a fucking bitch!" Katie screamed angrily as she stormed back towards me and went to throw a punch, a punch that I swiftly dodged. She stumbled past me ungracefully and I turned with a slight smile on my face as I watched her try and keep her balance.

I rolled my eyes as she turned back around and started heading for me again, but this time Effy seemed to have unfrozen and she quickly moved forward and grabbed Katie by the waist and pulled her close to her body. "Katie, that's enough! You're over-reacting, you know what Naomi's like, she does it to everyone!" Effy shouted as she struggled to keep the wrath of Katie between her clenched arms.

Well, I was definitely inclined to agree with Effy, so I just shrugged my shoulders with a wry smile on my face, "Yeah, you know me, can't keep my hands off a hot piece of ass. Take it as a compliment, your girlfriend's fit as fuck." I spoke to Katie, not even bothering to try and wink because I know I would probably fall asleep stood up if I closed my eyes, the effort of moving so quickly to dodge the punch taking its toll.

Katie let out another strangled growl as she pushed against Effy's arm to no avail. She soon gave up and began to simmer as she leaned back into Effy's now almost loving embrace, turning her head into the crook of her neck as she took deep, calming breaths.

That was when the cogs in my mind started whirring, Katie was actually in front of me and Emily off somewhere to the side, how the _fuck_ did they get out of jail? And with that question in mind, I turned towards Emily and projected my thoughts.

Her reply took a few seconds as her brain tried to process the random change of topic, she simply chuckled and said, "What, you didn't think we have an escape from the many times of being stuck in prison Fitch?"

I smiled at the adorableness of her cheeky toothed grin she sent me and tapped the side of my nose, "Don't worry babe, your secrets safe with me." Her smile seemed to falter slightly when I called her babe, or I could just be imagining things? I frowned a little at the thought of Emily not liking me but soon wiped it off my face when she looked at me curiously.

I coughed slightly to get the attention of the two lovebirds who were currently snogging the faces off of each other next to me, "So Katiekins, may I offer you and your companions a drink of alcoholic beverage as a peace offering for my twatish behaviour?" I spoke in my best posh person voice as I bowed smartly and gestured with one arm towards the door I was not just 5 minutes ago dragged out of, and with the other arm I laid it out, palm open, in Katie's direction, silently waiting for her acceptance of my not-so serious apology.

Katie huffed slightly in annoyance at my 'obvious' charm but still walked forward and dragged me by the hand towards door, she pulled me slightly down to her tiny height and whispered threateningly in my ear, "I swear to fucking God, Naomi Campbell, if you _ever_ try anything again on my girl I'll rip your head off and shove it up your arse. Same goes for my sister," She added the last part in a more deadly tone before she shoved me away and storming through the door and heading straight for the bar.

I stood still for a second and saluted in Katie's direction as Effy and Emily brushed past me, Emily chuckling as she grabbed my arm and pulled in down, leading me in the direction Katie had just left a trail of steam, "I don't know what she said to you," Emily murmured in my ear, invading my personal bubble to be heard over the throbbing bass, "But take no notice, she's just pissed at you for copping a feel of Effy, she probably doesn't mean it." She backed away after her words of wisdom and let go of my arm, leaving me alone to fend for myself in the middle of a mass of sweaty, drugged up bodies.

I could feel my body being pushed and pulled in different directions but it all just felt weird and dreamy to me, I was so lost in my head from the close proximity of Emily that the only thoughts running around in there were, _Emily. Husky. Fucking smells fucking... _And that was it, my brain was struggling to grasp a word that could explain the smell of Emily. I don't even know why it was trying, my sub-conscience knew that it was impossible, Emily's smell is just indescribable, it's _that_ good.

A rough hand on my tit pulled me out of my zombie-like state, someone had clearly taken advantage of my minds wandering and pressed their crotch as close as it could into my arse, and by them doing that it was made obvious that the person groping me was in fact a _very_ excited and horny male.

In my tired state I literally couldn't find the energy to push this guy off my and walk away, so I just decided to go with the flow, but vowed to myself that the only thing he would be getting was a quick snog later because I would probably die from too much sex if I went at it again today. As our bodies moved in sync to the beat of the music the only thought running through my head was, _he doesn't smell half as good as Emily._

...  
...

Katie, Effy and Emily struggled to get served amongst the hustle and bustle of the natural bar-at-a-club setting. Emily and Katie not being the best people to try and catch the attention of the busy barmen with their minor height problem and Effy not really helping a great deal as she was too bust scanning the crowd for a place to sit once the drinks were bought.

After around 10 minutes of trying and failing miserabily to buy drinks, Katie's thoughts were beginning to go to the last resort of maybe using her height to her advantage and sneaking over the bar to steal a couple of bottles. The same thought was running through all their minds though, _I thought Naomi was buying the drinks?_

...  
...

I let myself get lost in the beat of the music as it vibrated through my cheat and danced to the rhythm of my heart. I pushed myself closer to the warmth behind me as I let my body move on its own accord mirroring the stranger's movements behind me.

Through my tired fog I had a small epiphany. All of _this_, all this clubbing, drugs, drink, shagging. It was my coping mechanism, if I didn't get shit-faced then reality would sneak up on me and probably knock me into a coma as everything would topple onto me at once, Lexi, Mum, homeless, family-less, rape, lonely. I just knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Getting fucked up was the thing keeping me alive.

..  
Little does Naomi know is that she has had this 'epiphany' many times before, when the exhaustion gets too much. The heartbreaking thing about it is that it's a certainty that she will forget everything about it in the morning.

...  
...

"Ahhhh, look what the cat dragged in!" A very intoxicated Cook bellowed from somewhere behind where the three girls were trying in desperation to catch a barman's attention, to no avail. Cook noticed this in his double vision and barged clumsily through the large crowd coming to a stop next to Katie and shouting to a busy Jack, "Oi fuckface! Why you been ignoring my girls over here, eh? Give them one from me on the house, yeah?" He winked good naturedly as Jack snapped to attention at the sound of the voice.

Jack jigged over to the four of them in a failed attempt at dancing to the beat of the music, not that he gave a shit, "How are you this fine night, cockface? And might I add, where the fuck is Naomikins tonight I'm well up for round two, she was fucking sensational!" His grin broadens and his eyes glaze over as he gets lost in the memories, soon to be slapped out of them, literally, by Cook.

"You ain't getting any tonight son," Cook starts with a laugh at Jack's pout, "22 today she's done! Fucking slag won the bet din't she." It's now Cooks turn to pout as he wallows in his misery, Jack just looking on with a bemused smile before turning his attention to Katie, Emily and Effy who had been watching the banter with interest, though Emily couldn't keep a sour look crossing her face at the number of conquests Naomi had had, she didn't understand why though, she didn't even _like_ Naomi.

Katie rumbled out their order and was quickly presented with drinks, Cook leading the way to some 'fucking ace seats' but not before shaking Jacks hand, and from the girls' point of view, what looked like to be money exchanged between their clasped fingers. They decided not to ask.

As the four of them collapsed onto the plush cushions of the sofas, Emily caught sight of something that made her nostrils flare. _Naomi_ grinding against some random fit arse bloke, even though she was as gay as the day is long she had to admit he was hot. She was getting frustrated, Naomi was a player, it's what she did, why the fuck should she feel burning emotions that she didn't even want to acknowledge when she didn't even like Naomi and her 'couldn't give a fuck' attitude. To Emily it was too fucking confusing for her mind to handle and she would be delighted when the night was over and she would never have to see Naomi ever again.

* * *

**So... How did you find it?**  
**I only write this story for your entertainment, sending a quick review would make it so much easier to write this story as I would know if you actually like it or not lol. So pretty please with a cherry on top, review?:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas with Santa bringing everything you hoped for, I'm definitely pleased with my new laptop he got me. :)  
Just out of curiosity, has anyone seen Pitch Perfect? Because my God that film has taken over my life! Anna Kendrick is just so hot and freaking amazing, ugh. I can't even…**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and reviews are very much appreciated if you could take time out of your busy schedules to do so. :P**

**Does it look like I own Skins?**

* * *

I could feel eyes burning into the side of my body as I danced with the random. I mean this person had to be _really_ staring for me to be able to notice through my exhausted state and, if I'm honest, no one really sprang to mind when I thought of who would be staring so intently at me. _Fuck I hope I don't have another stalker._

So, as casually as I could without looking too paranoid, I switched positions on my human dancing pole so I was facing the direction of the lasers being thrown. I scanned the crowd intently for a face that maybe I recognised or someone who had quickly just diverted their attention from my direction, and to my surprise, I found a person who fit under both of those categories. Though it completely befuddled me as to why, of all people, Emily Fitch would be staring daggers at me.

I felt my eyebrows crease in complete confusion as my thoughts slowly dragged through my cloudy brain. The only reason I could think of for the Emily-daggers was because I… Didn't get her a drink? She probably had to buy her and her 2 companions their drink and now she was pissed at me? Even in my brain it didn't sound that likely but I guess that's just what I'd have to settle with.

I decided that it was best to finish off my little dance and have a wander over to the trio who had Cook in tow, maybe apologise for ditching them. I gave my random a quick peck on the lips and whispered a 'come find me another day' with a sultry wink then shoved my way past the dancing groups to my destination.

On arrival, I sat down on the sofa between Katie and Emily trying to steer clear of the trouble that being in like a metre radius of Effy would produce. Just for the hell of it I decided to wrap my arms around each of the twins' shoulders, "So, how are my favourite twins In the whole world doing?" I smirked slightly at the tiny shove as Katie pushed into my side with a disgusted look on her face, definitely relieved that she was on my uninjured side. I decided on just a quick glance at Emily, trying my hardest to disguise my hurt as a laugh when my arm was shoved off of her shoulder.

"Hey, hey Naomi babe. Not adding to your list tonight?" Cook questioned with a smirk, referring to the random I was just grinding on. I gave him a wry smile as I sank further into the sofa.

"Nah, I've already smashed your sorry little arse so what's the point?" I joked.

Cook feigned mock hurt, placing his hand to his chest, "Well that's no way to treat your bestest friend in the world," He shifted in his seat as he placed his hand into his pants pockets and brought out what looked like a pretty large wad of money, he threw it towards me.

I caught it gracefully with a, 'joking babe, fucking love you really' and removed my other arm from around Katie's shoulder so I could count the profits made by Jack last night. Satisfied with the profit I slapped the wad against my thigh, smiling, before shifting slightly to shove it into my pocket. I reached for a random drink and took a short swig before settling back down into the sofa, arm again placed around Katie's shoulder as I leaned my head over the back of the sofa before closing my eyes.

It was at this moment that a voice decided to question 'How the fuck did you get that money', I couldn't physically be arsed to decipher who said it, just mumbled out, "dealing." In the hopes that the word was explanation in itself.

"Of course it would be that," I heard mumbled to my left, a voice that I could recognise across a crowded room full of blaring music and screaming.

I cracked one of my eyes open to look at Emily, "what's the supposed to mean?" I questioned, pretty pissed at her anger with me for no real reason.

"Oh you know, that everyone you ever do either has to be disgusting, illegal or both." She raised her eyebrow patronisingly._ Nu uh biatch, I ain't taking shit from you. _

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to be in your presence, I'll just go get my GCSE's and A-levels, go to uni, become a lawyer or some shit and then will I meet your high standards?" I huffed out a disbelieving laugh while shaking my head before rising from my seat, downing the first drink in sight and stormed towards the exit and out of the door, power walking to the only place I knew no one would think of looking for me.

...  
...

"You know we don't do it for a piss about, we do it because we have to." Cook said pointedly before huffing and flopping against the sofa hard.

The three girls seemed to absorb that information for a second, not entirely sure why these two people would _have_ to deal drugs when they can afford their own apartment. _Do their parents not give them money?_

"Are you not going to go after her?" Effy questioned, only mildly curious as to where Naomi wandered off.

"No point babe, she can't be found if she don't want to be." He let his head droop backwards, "She'll be back by morning anyways."

...  
...

As my foot landed on the damp grass of the football field I felt calmness instantly wash over me. I let out a long huff of breath, hoping it would blow out the last traces of my anger, it seemed to work. Being the time of night the field was empty, the lights from the surrounding lampposts just enough to illuminate across the whole field.

I wandered towards the centre circle with my hands in my jeans pockets, fingering the money there, and in my last wave of anger I ripped it out of my pocket and hurled it straight up into the air with a grunt, walked a few more steps before lying on my back looking up at the few stars in the sky, the uncomfortable feeling of the wet grass seeping through my clothes. _I don't care._

I let my eyes drift shut as I let my mind roam freely, the thoughts racing as fast as my exhausted mind could allow. Why the fuck did I care so much about what Emily thought? I _never _care what people think about me. I'd realised that I also may have involuntarily let slip that I actually had no GCSE's on accident. Though I don't actually know why I said that because I _did_ have my GCSE's. I had just finished all my exams before everything went to shit and through my depression I even managed to get the paper proof for them, though I lost It some time ago, it was definitely lying somewhere in the apartment though.

To be honest I actually wasn't a dumb person. In high school I was always at the top of my class, even ended up getting mostly A's and A*'s in my GCSE's. But after the Lexi and mum incidents I just couldn't be bothered with trying in college or with anything else in life. What was the point? There was no one who would be proud of my 'great' achievements. No mum or dad to give me a hug with tears in their eyes as they gushed at how proud they were of me.

I scrunched my eyes tighter to push the thoughts away and ripped pieces of the grass out of the ground, trying to concentrate on the texture of it so I didn't return to that shitty place in my mind. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not completely lonely, I have Cook and Cook is my everything, he's been there through thick and thin and having him in my life is the only thing that keeps me alive. I feel as though it's like we were separated at birth, we always knew each other's emotions and thoughts it seemed like and I could never be more grateful with the amount of times he stopped me from going into a deep depression with my thoughts, I'd probably done the same with him more times than I can count.

Again, my brain decided to drift back to the Emily situation. Should I say sorry for lashing out? But it was kind of her fault for offending me, I mean am I really that disgusting? I thought we'd had a nice conversation when she'd slept over, she was at least civil. Why was she pissed to start off with anyways? It's not like I was acting any different to what I normally do.

I huffed out a frustrated breath as my thoughts began to get on top of me, may as well just do what I normally do. Wing it and see how things pan out is definitely the go-to plan for every tough situation, live in the moment and all that shite.

_Fuck it_, I definitely didn't want a Spanish inquisition off of Cook for why I blew up and I did _not_ want to see any familiar faces in the next few hours so I decided to just close my eyes and relax into the grass beneath me, letting the calmness of the football field take over.

...  
...

It was well into the early hours of the morning before the girls and Cook decided to make a move. Cook being his chivalrous self and offering to walk the girls' home, only to be politely declined. The night had gone ok, Cook kept the free drinks flowing and they all managed to get up and have a dance without a random person coming to grind on them with the help of Cooks presence.

Emily however couldn't get rid of the guilt she was feeling at snapping at Naomi, as for one she didn't look in the state to take it lightly and laugh it off as she would normally do and for two, Effy and Katie were definitely not going to let her forget it any time soon with the shooting looks they were throwing at her. She didn't mind them too much though as she knew she had been well out of order and would definitely apologise to Naomi the next time they crossed paths.

Effy ended up walking Emily and Katie to the Fitch household in a comfortable silence, giving and quick kiss to Katie and a hug to Emily, having to remind herself to move away from the house as quickly as possible as she was sure she would be dead if she was caught by Jenna.

With a wave goodbye Effy slipped away into the dark of the night and made her way back to the pathway between the playing fields that Naomi and Cook had walked her though just yesterday. It wasn't actually the nicest place to walk through when you're on your own so she sped up her pace, glancing wearily around the grass to make sure no one was creeping up on her. It was then when she spotted the platinum blonde hair in the dim lighting across the field that could only have been from Naomi's head, Effy had never seen anyone in Bristol with hair like Naomi's.

She hesitated in her walking as Cook's voice echoed through her mind 'she can't be found if she don't want to be'. Effy wondered how it was possible that she had found Naomi when her best friend was unable to.

She strolled over carefully but made sure to make enough noise for Naomi to know that someone was present, she didn't want to startle her and she also knew that Naomi probably didn't want the company, Effy just wanted to make sure she was ok. It was the least she could do after Naomi had saved her.

Squinting through the dark she saw Naomi's head tilt slightly at the sound of footsteps before it went back to its last position, looking towards the sky, maybe watching the night change to daytime? She had obviously figured out it was Effy or the person was no threat.

Once Effy reached Naomi she plopped herself down on the grass, wincing slightly as the wetness started to seep through to her arse, "Fag?" She offered causally as she took out her box and shook them to grab Naomi's attention. Naomi nodded slightly and opened her mouth a little, Effy understood the gesture and placed a fag the, lighting it up before lighting her own.

...  
...

I mentally cursed myself. How the fuck could I forget the Effy walks through this fucking field to get home? _Fuck sake_. I decided to let it slide a little however as she made the nice gesture of offering me a fag, not everything in the world is so shitty.

"So why the football field?" Effy asked me after a few minutes of comfortable silence, I knew this question was coming my way. I didn't really know how to explain to her that the football field was my 'safe' place so it took me a few minutes to answer as I racked my brains, Effy didn't seem to mind.

"You know when you're with Katie?" I started, waiting for Effy's nod as an indication to continue, "She's the person you go to to talk right? She makes you feel calm and safe and shit. You have her, I have this." I finished, not really wanting to explain myself more than that because she really doesn't need to know.

I took another drag of my fag while I waited for Effy to reply, though she only decided to nod and carry on the silence. IT was about 10 minutes before I heard her voice again "Why doesn't Cook know where you go?"

"He doesn't need to know about my past." I sniped, hoping that she'd take the gist and try not to question my childhood. It was true about Cook as well, the only past her knew was the bits when he came into my life in high school, he knew nothing about the times before that and the communal living. He didn't need to.

"It's not good you know, keeping things bottled up. Because when that all gets too much you're just going to explode, and I don't want to be around to see your world collapsing around you, with no control over it." Effy lifted herself back to her feet and wiped her bum in an attempt to brush the wet grass away, "You need to get your shit together Naomi, for your own sake. If you don't want to speak to Cook you know I'm here for you, it's the least I can do for you." She shrugged one shoulder before turning and walking away with a lazy wave goodbye.

I let Effy's words sink in. I mean, maybe she was right and I did need to 'get my shit together', because there was no doubt I could feel a massive tension in my stomach that desperately needed to be lessened, as did the weight that had plonked itself on my shoulders in my early teenage years and never let loose.

Maybe I could split it in half, Effy seemed like a person to be able to keep secrets and she was usually good with advice and was blunt instead of avoiding matter at hand, which I liked. She also had a tendency to get under my fucking skin which was annoying, it just seemed like I could never get rid of her and from the looks of it it was going to be happening for a long time.

Effy seemed like a person that I would talk to about my parents and what my mum meant to me and all that shit, whereas Cook was more of a person to show my 'safe' place to and tell him about different things in my past, the little things then build up to the big things. He definitely was a fucker for avoiding giving advice and dancing around touchy subjects like parents.

I sighed as I closed my eyes again, the wetness of the grass had now successfully made my back numb and it was rather comfortable. I'd speak to Cook in the morning, show him my hidden football boots, bring him here, show him my hidden football and maybe even tell him the story and reasoning behind it all, he deserved to know at least that much.

My brain starting to become foggier as sleep filled my mind and my breathing evened out, my last thoughts were the hopes that no nightmares would haunt me for just _one_ night in my shitty life.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**  
**Would love if you could review to give me an idea if you like where I'm going with this? Thank you beautifuls. :)**


End file.
